She Came Back to Me
by heyydobe
Summary: RyomaxOC Hmmm the reason why Ryoma isn't interested in any other girl is because he has a girl! Well he met up with his girl again and life changes for him and the regulars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters. But I do own only one character.

Heyy you guys you can call me Pika-chi :) well im kinda new here so yea. :) This story is a RyomaxOC story D so i hope you enjoy!

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 1

She Came Back to Me

Ryoma POV

I was playing against Sanada. For some reason I couldn't move. I just let the ball pass by me, giving Sanada the point. I heard my team calling out to me to snap out of it. Akutsu and Monkey King Atobe also calling out to me. I couldn't budge. It was then I heard her voice.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN I FINALLY SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE FIRST TIME BUT THE FIRST THING I SEE IS YOU LOSING! DON'T YOU REMEMBER OUR PROMISE?!" the voice yelled.

'_That voice... promise... losing…..LOSING?' _I got back to my senses just as the ball was coming towards me. I swiftly hit the ball past a surprised Sanada.

"No one beats me in tennis." I said confidently.

After 15 minutes I won the game. Everybody came running towards me to congratulate me but I could care less I just wanted to know where that voice came from. I looked around finding no one that the voice belonged to.

'_Was I just imagining it?' _I thought.

"Ochibi? Are you okay?" Kikumaru asked. I looked at him telling him it was nothing. But I knew it wasn't nothing, I'm sure I wasn't imagining it.

"oi! Chibisuke!" a voice called. There was only one person that ever called me that. I turned and saw Ryoga my older adopted brother. _'Wait, why is he here?!' _I saw him running towards me.

"Yo! Chibisuke!" He said panting in front of me.

"What." I said coldly.

"Eh? Don't be talking to me like that when I brought you a present." He said smirking.

"Present?" I asked confused.

"Oh she's coming right now." He said turning around looking at the gate. The regulars eavesdropped on the Echizen brothers. They were surprised it was a 'she'.

"Ryoga nii-san! I was already here a while ago! Why'd you make run back here??" a voice yelled running toward us. My eyes widened noticing who it was. A creamy skinned, hazel eyed teen with beautiful shoulder length jet black hair with natural brown streaks.

"Ki-chan?" I said unconsciously. The regulars looked at her then to me.

"Ryo-kun! she said looking straight at me.

"So chibisuke like your present? I found her when I was in America." Ryoga said.

"Ryo-kun! Do you know how much I missed you?!" She said tearing up as she ran in my arms hugging my waist. I was shocked at the sudden contact but started to smile and hugged her back forgetting the Regulars were right there.

"Ne ne Ryo-kun?"

"hn?" I said

"Ano...do you remember our promises we made when we were younger?" she said looking up at my face

Chapter End.

--

I decided to end it here :) you'll find out what the **promises **are in the next chapter D

Review if you'd like to. Thanks for Reading!

PiKA-Chi out! D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters :( but I do own one character

Pika-chi here! D Hope you like the 1st chapter! here the Second! DDD

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 2

Their Childhood Promises

_RECAP: "Ne ne Ryo-kun?" _

"_hn?" I said_

"_Ano...do you remember our promises we made when we were younger?" she said looking up at my face._

"Ryo-kun?" She said. I looked down at her hazel eyes.

"Of course I remember. Why else did I work hard" I said

"But do you remember both promises?" She looking at me with hopeful eyes, I couldn't help but smile at that.

'_Our promise eh? I would never forget that promise.' _I thought smiling at the memory

**FLASHBACK: 3 years ago.**

**We were outside in the front of my house. Kimi ran to me with tears in her eyes. **

"**Ryo-kun I can't believe your moving!" Ki-Chan sobbed as she hugged me tightly.**

"**Gomen Ki-Chan." I said sadly hugging her back.**

"**But Ryo-kun I might never see you again!" She said as she sobbed more.**

"**Don't say that. Of course we'll see each other again." I said**

"**Ryoma! C'mon!" Nanjirou Ryoma's Dad said coming out only to see us hugging.**

"**Gomene Ki-chan. Ryoma I'll give you two 10 minutes okay?" He said with a sad smile.**

"**Hai." **

"**Ki-chan." I said.**

"**Nani Ryo-kun" She said to me wiping her tears**

"**Let's make a promise." I said holding out my pinky finger. She also held out her pinky finger and hooked it onto mine.**

"**Promise we will both continue our dream and work hard to achieve it. Me the greatest tennis player and you a singer/model." She nodded.**

"**And, promise when we meet again you will be my wife." I said blushing. I looked at her smiling brightly. **

"**I Promise." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek making me blush even redder. Unknown to us Nanjirou was listening behind the door smiling about the new family member going to be in this family later.**

'_**It seems I'm going to be having a Daughter in law.' Nanjirou thought**_

**END FLASHBACK.**

"Of course MY FIANCE." I said smirking as she gave me that same bright smile she did when we made our promise.

"EH?! FIANCE?!" the Regulars exclaimed excluding Ryoga.

"Ochibi has a Fiancé?! Since when Ochibi?!" Kikumaru asked.

"Hmm. Echizen has a Fiancé?" Inui said scribbling down in his notebook.

"Gomen Ryo-kun I have to go unpack my stuff into my new apartment." She said

"Ano.. You all go to Seigaku? Right?" She asked looking at us.

"Yes." Fuji said smiling

"Ah! Then I'll see you all tomorrow I'm going to be enrolled there! You can call me Kimi or Ki-chan!" She said smiling

"Ki-chan!! Let's go our cabs here!" Ryoga yelled

"Hai Hai Ryoga-nii!" She yelled back

"Gomene Ja ne!" She said about to run but turned back to me only to give me a kiss on the cheek and turned to run to Ryoga. Once she was out of site they all bombarded me with questions.

"Echizen you got a Fiancé?" Oishi asked.

"ah." Was all I said

"Echizen! Your Fiancé is very Kawaii." Momo smirked. I glared at him.

"Eh?? Ochibi? Ki-chan looks very familiar though. Don't you all think so too?" Kikumaru asked making us all think.

"Oh well, we'll see her tomorrow maybe we can find out then. Why don't we all celebrate with sushi?" Takashi said

"Oi! Chibisuke!" Ryoga yelled.

"I thought you were with Ki-chan?" I asked

"I was but I told her to go ahead and I would meet up with her." He said

"Well. What do you want?" I said plainly.

"Well… I was wondering, do you want to live with me and Kimi?" He said

"…HUH?!.." I exclaimed.

"Well I thought it would be awkward for her to be living with me only. But I guess it would be okay. She does love me as her 'Nii-san'." Ryoga smirked and he looked aside.

"…fine." I said calmly.

"Huh?" he said

"I said fine. But you have to tell the old man about this."

"Hmm...Fine. Ja ne!" he said running off. I sighed. Life is going to change a lot for me.

"Ey! Echizen c'mon!" Momo yelled

"hn. I'm coming." I said. I smiled and went.

Chapter End

Well what do think? Haha in the next chapter you're going to find out more about Kimi beside her being Ryoma's Fiancé. You'll be surprised. D Should I continue this Story?

Review if you'd like. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character. D

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 3

Regulars meet Kimi

**RECAP:** _"Well… I was wondering, do you want to live with me and Kimi?" He said_

"…_HUH?!.." I exclaimed._

"_Well I thought it would be awkward for her to be living with me only. But I guess it would be okay. She does love me as her 'Nii-san'." Ryoga smirked and he looked aside._

"…_fine." I said calmly._

"_Huh?" he said_

"_I said fine. But you have to tell the old man about this." _

"_Hmm...Fine. Ja ne!" he said running off. I sighed. Life is going to change a lot for me._

"_Ey! Echizen c'mon!" Momo yelled_

"_hn. I'm coming." I said. I smiled and went._

**Ryoma POV**

I woke up finding myself in an empty room….. _'WHAT THE?! WHERE AM I?' _I got up going to the door. I was about to open it but someone already opened from the other side.

"Ryo-kun!! WAKE-" I covered her mouth so I wouldn't get deaf. _'Oh yea, that's why I'm here, I'm living here with Ki-chan. And Ryoga…'_

"Geez Ki-chan you could've made my ears bleed." I said smirking

"Urusei. Humph. I'm sorry if I'm too loud. I was trying to wake you up." She said about to walk away but stopped by my arms around her waist.

"hn. Ki-chan we still have to catch up. I haven't seen you in like _forever_" I said whispering into her ear making her blush.

"Hey you two love birds... I'm right here you know. Ryoma get ready so you can show Kimi around Seigaku." Ryoga said.

"Ah." I said going back into my room looking for my uniform.

I was waiting outside the door for Kimi for a long time already._' it's been 10 minutes already! Geez girls just take forever choosing clothes! I can't wait till she gets the uniform so I don't have to wait for her to choose clothes...' _ The door started opening.

"Finally Ki-" I was cut off just by looking at her. She was wearing a black hooded shirt with yellow printed stars, grey plaid skirt at least 2 or 3 inches above the knee, and tennis shoes. _'She's…wow. Uh… Wait her skirt is too short! What if the guys passing by look at her...? I'm going to kill those ba-'_ my thought was cut off by noticing Kimi waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh." I said

"Ryo-kun are you okay?" She asked

"Yea I'm fine." I said turning away hiding a blush.

"Okay let's go!" She said happily.

**-SCHOOL-**

"Ki-chan do you want to stay and watch me in morning practice?" I asked

"Sure! I want to meet your team again!"

"k." we walked to the court where everybody was.

**Kimi POV**

"Eh? It's Ochibi & Ki-chan!" Kikumaru yelled going to glomp them.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Get off of us!" Ryoma yelled

"Hai hai!"

"Hi!! I'm Kikumaru Eiji; you can call me Eiji if you want!" Kikumaru said still hugging me. I looked at him with a smile.

"KAWAII!" he said pinching my cheeks

"Oi! Kikumaru senpai!" Ryoma yelled trying to get him off of me.

"Ano.. Is it ok if you can let go of me now?" I asked

"Sure!" he said finally letting go. I looked around noticing the whole team looking at me smiling.

"Ano...uhh... hi?" I said shyly. Some tall guy with spiky black hair came up to me.

"Hi! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! You could call me Momo-chan!" he said with a grin. I smiled back.

"Hai! Momo-chan!" I looked around noticing a guy on a bench with a bandana. I tilted my head then headed towards him.

"Hi! I'm Kimi; you can call me Ki-chan!" I said with a smile.

"Kaidoh Kaoru. Fshhh." Kaidoh said.

"Hmmm? You must like animals!" I said, he gave me a confused look.

"Well you look like the type who would like animals. People may think you're scary but I don't think so, you seem really nice if I get to know you." I said smiling brightly. He looked at me and smiled and patted my head.

"Echizen!" Kaidoh yelled grabbing Ryomas attention.

"You better take care of this girl. She's a good girl." He said still patting my head.

Now everyone was trying to find out what we were talking about to make him happier. I smiled and walked up to another guy with spiky black hair but this time he had a notebook with him.

"Ano…hi?"

"Inui Sadaharu." He said.

"What's in your notebook?"

"Data."

"What kind of data?"

"People's tennis/personal data."

"Personal?"

"Ah. Like weaknesses in person not in tennis."

"Eh I know one of Ryoma's it always worked when I did it when we were little! Watch!" I said running to Ryoma as Inui was watching.

"Ryo-kun!" I yelled running to him

"Oi! Ki-chan slow do-" he was cut off as I disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Eh?! When did you get so fas-AH!" he yelled blushing… Everyone looked at us.

"Nicely done Ki-chan!" Inui said with thumbs up. He scribbled into his notebook _'Ryoma Echizen's weakness: Kimi, and Kimi nibbling his ear. Good data.'_ He thought.

"KI-CHAN!!" Ryoma yelled trying to grab me but I ran fast behind a guy with light brown spiky hair…_'what's with everyone and spiky hair!?'_ I thought.

"Hello I'm Kawamura Takashi." He said with a nice smile. I smiled back.

"Hmmm? You smell like sushi." I said sniffing him a bit.

"Hahaha yea I work with my dad making sushi." I gave him a big grin with hearts in my eyes.

"SUSHI?! I LOVE SUSHI!" I said jumping around him. Everyone looked at Ryoma. He sweat dropped.

"Gomen Kawamura-senpai she just loves sushi." Ryoma stated making everyone understand her sudden hyperness.

"Ne ne Ryo-kun! I want to go to his place!" I asked with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Yea. I would've said no but if I did you would have started begging and bothering me." He said.

"Yay!!" I yelled happily.

"Hello there Ki-chan! I'm Fuji Shuske" I looked up seeing a guy with his eyes closed smiling.

"Ahhh... can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said

"How can you se—uhh why do you smile a lot?" I asked _'I was about to ask how he can see with his eyes closed but he might give me a weird excuse... though I still wonder.'_

"That's because it could make other people smile back." He simply said

"More like freak them out" Ryoma whispered

"What was that echizen?" Fuji said.

"Nothing."

"Ehh? Really I like making other people smile too!" I smiled

"We should make everyone smile together." He said holding my hands as both of us look up at the sky in dream mode. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oi. Fuji-senpai let go of her." Ryoma said irritated that Fuji's been holding her hand for a while.

"Ah yes." He said letting go now. Another guy with flatter hair and two little bangs came up to me with a hand stretched out. _'Normalish… must be sub captain or captain.'_

"Hi I'm Shuichiro Oishi." He said as I shook his hand

"You must be sub captain" I said making him surprised

"How did you know??" He asked

"I can tell a bit. I don't know why but I can tell by looking."

"Well. Then who's captain??" I asked

"Oh he's coming right now" Oishi said pointing at the gate as a guy with glasses with light brown hair came in. I gasped. Everyone looked at me as I ran to him with tears in my eyes knocking him down to the ground. I hugged him tightly. Everyone was confused why I ran into the arms of Tezuka Kunimitsu but you'll find out right now.

"Gomen." I said lightly looking him straight in the eye.

"Ki-chan! Why are you here in Japan?" He said wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Umm.. Hello? We're right here too." Momo said

"Ah Gomen. I remember I didn't properly introduce myself I'm Tezuka Kimi. Tezuka Kunimitsu's cousin." I said. Everyone including Ryoma eyes widened as big as saucers.

"Echizen why are you surprised you're her Fiancé." Inui said.

"Yea I am but I never knew her last name." Ryoma said

"Fiancé?" Tezuka said looking at Ryoma

"Echizen, Kimi's your Fiancé?!" he exclaimed

"Yea."

"WHA-" Tezuka was about to burst but I stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Gomen I didn't tell you but I never knew how to contact you." I said

"You could've asked Aunt Miki for my number." I dropped my head after hearing my mom's name, tears falling.

"Ki-chan? What's wrong?" Tezuka said.

"There are many reasons why I'm here but the biggest reason is. Because... my parents died. Ryoga found me in America, and told me he was Ryoma's adopted brother and he was going to Japan, I asked him if I could go with him to see Ryoma and find someplace to live. Right now I live in an apartment with Ryoga and Ryoma. Ryoga and I help pay rent because of our jobs." Everybody's eyes widened. Knowing that my parents died and I was alone.

"It's okay. I'm okay now. I'm going to have a new family! My friends are like family to me!" I smiled reassuring them I was okay. They smiled back.

"….you live with two guys…ki-chan…" Tezuka said in a low tone

"ahhahaha..hai…?" I said sweat dropping.

"Wait Ki-chan, what is your job?" Kikumaru interrupted. _'Note to self thank Eiji later.'_ I thought. Everyone came closer wanting to know too.

"Oh yea! You must be wondering why I must look familiar! I'm Kimi Kai! The famous Singer/Model!" I said. Everybody's jaws dropped.

"Umm... you guys? Are you okay?" I asked

"That's why you looked so familiar!!" Kikumaru said already having a paper and pen in hand. _'What the?! Where'd he get that out of nowhere??' _

"Ahahaha. Uh... yea?" I said signing the paper.

"So you achieved your dream already." Ryoma said

"Of course, plus I wanted to see you again." I said hugging Ryoma.

Chapter End

I've made the chapter a bit more longer now haha. So now you found out more about Kimi now. I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! I'll try to update everyday if I can!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Review if you'd like D

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character. D

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 4

Some First Day This Was

**RECAP:** _"….you live with two guys…ki-chan…" Tezuka said in a low tone_

"_Ahhahaha...hai…?" I said sweat dropping._

"_Wait Ki-chan, what is your job?" Kikumaru interrupted. 'Note to self thank Eiji later.' I thought. Everyone came closer wanting to know too._

"_Oh yea! You must be wondering why I must look familiar! I'm Kimi Kai! The famous Singer/Model!" I said. Everybody's jaws dropped. _

"_Umm... you guys? Are you okay?" I asked_

"_That's why you looked so familiar!!" Kikumaru said already having a paper and pen in hand. 'What the?! Where'd he get that out of nowhere??' _

"_Ahahaha. Uh... yea?" I said signing the paper._

"_So you achieved your dream already." Ryoma said_

"_Of course, plus I wanted to see you again." I said hugging Ryoma._

**Kimi POV**

"C'mon Ki-chan lets go to class." Ryoma said grabbing my hand entwining our fingers. As we went through the doors everybody looked at us. Girls in Ryoma's fan club going rabid while the guys are looking at me with hearts in their eyes.

"YOU! Why are you holding Ryoma-sama hand!?" She asked irritated. She had light brown hair in 2 pigtails.

"Ano..." I couldn't say anything because I was a bit scared of her.

"Oi. Leave her alone." Ryoma said. Everybody was surprised that he, Echizen Ryoma, stood up for the new girl. Everybody now was suspicious of our relationship.

"B-b-but Ryoma-sama!"

"Tomoka, stop!" said a girl with dark brown hair also in pigtails but in braids.

"But Sakuno! SHE was holding our Ryoma-sama's hand!" Tomoka complained.

"Well you don't know her yet! You never know it may be his family member!" Sakuno stated.

"Eh? Ryoma-sama? Is she your family member?" Tomoka asked with hope in her eyes.

"She is GOING to be in my family" He said plainly still holding my hand. Tomoka sighed in relief but realized...

"What do you mean GOING to be in your family?" She asked

"We're engaged. She's going to be my WIFE, meaning she's going to be in my family." He said pulling me closer making everybody's eyes widen._ 'Luckily class hasn't started yet. Everybody is screaming and going crazy. Is being Ryo-kun's fiancé that bad?'_

Everybody started calming down.

"Maybe Ryoma-sama is just making that up!" Tomoka laughed. _'She's in denial' _I thought. Everybody agreed with her._ 'Scratch that everybody's inn denial.' _I sighed.

"Do you want proof then?" Ryoma said smirking. Everybody nodded wanting proof that 'our love' is true. _'Uh oh. So much for my first day at Seigaku.' _

"Fine then." Ryoma took my chin and leaned in closer and closer making his lips touch my own. I blushed so much. I bet I'm as red as a cherry! I felt something nibble on my lower lip. I gasped making him able to stick his tongue in. I felt as is time stopped, no one could ever disturb us.

"ECHIZEN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KIMI?! 50 LAPS IN PRACTICE!!" yelled an angry Tezuka.

"hn." Ryoma said.

"Ki-chan I was coming to check up on you but instead I saw him forcing himself on you." Tezuka said running to my side. I sweat dropped. _'There's his brotherly side again.'_

"Ano.. Kunimitsu-nii I'm okay. He wasn't forcing himself on me; he was just proving that 'our love' was true." I said smiling.

"Echizen! That was some kiss! Ah… young love." Momo said at the door. Hearing that made Tezuka twitch a bit.

"Momo, you'll be running with Echizen in practice!" Tezuka said in a low tone.

"HUH?!" Momo exclaimed confused.

"Kunimitsu-nii! They both didn't do anything!" I said with a pout.

"Hmm... fine they're off the hook… for now. I'll see you later Ki-chan" He said walking away. I sighed. I looked up finding everyone in the class looking at me… _'Oh yeah. I forgot I'm in class.' _

"Well is that enough proof?" I asked smiling brightly making them nod. Finally the teacher came in.

"I see you've all met the new student." The teacher said

"Why don't you come up and introduce yourself."

"Hai." I said walking up to the front.

"Hello. I'm Tezuka Kimi." I said sweetly. All the boys' eyes turned to hearts.

"Kimi-sama!!" They yelled. I sweat dropped. Oh geez.

"You know you look very familiar." The teacher said.

"Ahahaha… yea. That's what everyone says." I said scratching the back of my head.

"No really! You look like that famous person… uh…what is it? Ah yes! Kimi Kai!" she said.

"YOU ARE KIMI KAI!" one girl yelled.

"She has that same Star tattoo on the same place!" She yelled pointing to my tattoo.

'_Oh geez.'_ Everybody came up to asking for an autograph.

"Oi! Get away from her!" Ryoma yelled making everyone back up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No Problem."

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

Ryoma and I were walking to the courts for Ryoma's afternoon practice.

"Ki-chan!!" Kikumaru yelled going to come and hug me.

"Eiji!!" I yelled going to hug him too. We were running to each other slowly the background changed into sparkles and stars. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight. We were ABOUT to hug until two figures came behind us.

"What are you two doing?!" they said in a low tone in unison. Who is it? Guess…… yup you're right. It was Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Nothing." Kikumaru and I said in unison in chibi form.

"That's what we thought." They said.

"Geez you two are just so over protective. I was just giving Eiji a hug. That was it…" I said.

"But Ki-chan!" Ryoma said.

"Ryo-kun! Eiji glomps you too and I'm okay with it!" I said

"hn. Fine. You win." He said.

"But if he or anyone gets too close then can I?" he asked

"Hmm… fine. But only then!" he snaked his arms around my waist nuzzling his chin on the crook of my neck.

"You tasted like strawberries." He said out of nowhere

"Huh?" I said confused

"You know, when we kissed in the classroom? You tasted sweet like strawberries." He said licking his lips. I noticed all the regulars were around us listening to everything.

"Ano… Ryo-kun? Can you kinda let go now?" I asked

"No. I'm never letting you go." He said nuzzling some more.

"Echizen…" Tezuka said in a low tone.

"Yes buchou?" he said holding me closer.

"It's time for practice… lets go. Now." he said trying not to sound irritated.

"Sure." Ryoma said letting go giving me a peck on the lips.

"Aww. How cute. Echizen got a girlfriend." A tall guy with silverfish grey hair. He didn't have the Seigaku uniform. Must be a guy from a different school.

"Ehh? You have good taste Echizen. She's very cute." The guy said holding my chin up to look straight into his eyes.

"Oi. Monkey King let go of her." Ryoma said coldly

"Hmm? You know you look very familiar." He said.

"Yea I know. Might as well tell you. I'm Kimi Kai. But my real name is Tezuka Kimi." I said making his eyes widen with shock.

"Echizen is dating Kimi Kai?!" he said.

"Monkey King she's not my girlfriend. She's my FIANCÉE." Ryoma smirked

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! What do you see in this guy? I can give you anything. How can you resist this King?" he said turning on his charm.

"Gomen but I love Ryoma. I don't like anyone else but him. But we can be friends!" I said smiling.

"What's you name?"

"Atobe Keigo." He said holding my hands.

"Can I call you Keigo-nii?" I asked

"Sure if that's is what my princess wants." He said as he looked at me with sparkles around him.

"She's not yours…" Ryoma said as a vein popped out.

"He gets easily jealous am I right?" He said

"Yup!"

"You're okay with that kind of boyfriend? Who won't let you near any guy even if it was a friend?" he said smirking at Ryoma

"Yea it gets annoying" I said. Ryoma frowned

"But it just means he loves me very much!" I said smiling.

"Atobe what are you even doing here?" Tezuka asked as Atobe let go of my hands.

"Ah yes. Echizen there seems to be a guy here searching for you. I heard him say 'I want to get back what is supposed to be mine.'" I shook a little. Ryoma seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Kimi?" He asked with a concerned tone gaining everyone attention on me.

"I know who it is. I met him in America. He helped me after my parents… passed. His name is Keith Yuki. I told him I was coming back to Japan to look for you Ryo-kun. I guess he got mad that I chose you over him." I said looking down. Ryoma came up to me and held me close telling me it was okay.

'_I just hope Keith doesn't do anything reckless to get back at Ryoma... I don't Ryoma hurt because of me…' _

Chapter End

Is something going to happen between them? Will Keith really do something reckless as Kimi says? That's some first day of school for Kimi.

Thanks for Reading! Also the Reviews!

Review if you'd like D

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character. D

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 5

I'm Not Letting You Go

**RECAP:** _"Atobe what are you even doing here?" Tezuka asked as Atobe let go of my hands._

"_Ah yes. Echizen there seems to be a guy here searching for you. I heard him say 'I want to get back what is supposed to be mine.'" I shook a little. Ryoma seemed to notice._

"_What's wrong Kimi?" He asked with a concerned tone gaining everyone attention on me._

"_I know who it is. I met him in America. He helped me after my parents… passed. His name is Keith Yuki. I told him I was coming back to Japan to look for you Ryo-kun. I guess he got mad that I chose you over him." I said looking down. Ryoma came up to me and held me close telling me it was okay._

'_I just hope Keith doesn't do anything reckless to get back at Ryoma... I don't want Ryoma hurt because of me…' _

**Ryoma POV**

We were walking back to our apartment. Kimi was holding my hand very tight as if it was her lifeline._ 'Why is Kimi acting like this? Did that Keith guy say something else that Kimi didn't tell us?' _I stopped in front of our apartment making Kimi stop.

"What's wrong Kimi?" I said seriously.

"N-nothing." She said holding me tighter

"I know you're hiding something."

"It's nothing really" She smiled _'She's faking that smile…'_

"Kimi…" I let go of her hand to make her face me.

"It's nothing!!" She yelled and ran inside. I sighed.

'_I'm worried… what's wrong with her?'_ I went in the apartment to the elevator. I went to our door and opened the door. I opened to find only Ryoga.

"Ryoga did Kimi come in here?" I asked _'Please say yes.'_

"No… why?" He said concerned.

"Where is she?! I saw her come in the apartment!" I exclaimed.

"Wait. What's happening? Did something happen in school? Where the freaking heck is Kimi?!" He exploded with many questions but I didn't have time to answer. I ran out the door looking for Kimi.

"Kimi!" I yelled. I went down the stairs. No where. I went out the apartment. No where. I ran to the school. No where. I even ran to Buchou. No where. All the regulars helped out after I ran to Buchou. Geez he can be very over protective. I know he's going to give me A LOT of laps to run for this, but now's not the time to be worrying about it. Kikumaru and Oishi were looking in the parks. Kaidoh and Momo in the alleys. Inui and Takashi in the stores near. Fuji near the lakes. Buchou and I were running everywhere. No where.

'_Kimi where are you?!' _As we were running a tear fell. _'Please be okay… I don't want to lose you.' _We were running through a path with Cherry Blossom trees around us. S we were running through we saw two figures. A person pinned to the tree by the other person. We got closer to see who the people were. It was a guy and a girl… Must be a couple… We were about to leave until we heard a cry.

"HELP!" we ran to the couple… We turned and saw the guy forcing himself onto the girl.

"STOP! RYOMA!! KUNIMITSU!!" the girl yelled trying run. That voice…

"KIMI!!" We yelled running towards the guy going to beat the crap out of him. The guy saw us running towards him… he smirked as he pulled out a knife and put it near Kimi's neck. As we neared we couldn't get any closer or else he would kill her.

"Ah… so you must be that Ryoma guy Kimi loves so much." The guy said.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Hmmm? I'm Keith Yuki." He said.

"Let go of her!" Tezuka yelled.

"I'm sorry… I can't do that. She belongs to me now." He said licking Kimi on the neck making her flinch.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yelled about to run to them but stopped as Keith put the knife closer to her neck.

"Get any closer then bye bye Kimi." He said smirking.

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled as my fist clenched.

"Hmm… of course because Kimi chose YOU over ME and because if I can't have her… then no one can. But before that why don't I give you a show?" He said as he smirked.

"Show?" Tezuka said confused.

"Yea… but remember you can't move any closer or else." He smirked as he started kissing Kimi on the neck while his other hand started touching her all over her body. I heard Kimi whimper… _'I have to do something! I can't just stand here and let MY Kimi be touched by someone else!' _She was looking at me with frightened eyes… They were saying help… I clenched my fist tighter I was about to do something until Tezuka stopped me and shook his head with a frown. I could tell what he was thinking. _'Get any closer then no more Kimi… We don't want her hurt… But I can't just stand here!! We have to do something!' _I saw him about to put his hand under her shirt until a hand punched him right in the face making him let go of Kimi. I looked to see who it was... Momo and all the rest of the regulars was here. Kimi ran straight towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly. I saw Momo and the others going to beat the crap out of Keith for doing that to Kimi. They all had a look and would scare the heck out of you but it didn't compare how Tezuka looked. He had this killing aura around him… I feel bad for the kid… BARELY only because he's never experienced the wrath of Tezuka Kunimitsu's. He would do anything to anyone who would hurt Kimi in any way. Kimi was still crying… I held her closer telling her it was okay your safe now.

"-sniff- I bet you don't want me anymore -sniff-" She said to me which surprised me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I've kissed someone else and been touched too… You wouldn't want me…" she said pushing herself out of my arms.

"I don't care. Well I do care if someone else touches you… because you're mine and mine alone."

"Well I've been touched so what now?! You don't want someone who's dir-" Kimi was cut off by my lips.

"Idiot… well then all I have to do is clean you…" I smirked.

"Echizen… We're still here." Fuji said making us jump.

"Why didn't you tell us you were right there?!" I exclaimed.

"Well Echizen because it was getting good until you said 'Well then all I have to do is clean you…'" Momo said trying to imitate my voice. Everyone laughed.

"Momo-senpai…" I said in a low tone.

"Geez Echizen I didn't know you were such a pervert."

"Shut up Momo-senpai."

**Kimi POV**

"Ki-chan!!" Kikumaru glomped me again.

"Are you okay now?" he asked

"Hai" I said with a smile. I got up and walked over to Tezuka who seemed still worried.

"I'm really okay Kunimitsu-nii." I said hugging him. He sighed and returned the hug. I looked over at Keith…

"Is he dead?" I asked a bit worried.

"Worried? For him?! Unfortunately no… He's just knocked out." He said plainly. I got out of his arms and smiled. Surprising me Ryoma wrapped his arms around my waist in front of them.

"Ooooooo! Echizen making the moves!" Momo yelled as the rest just whistled.

Ryoma POV

"WAIT!" Kimi yelled making everyone look at me

"Ryo-kun you promised me I could have Sushi!" she exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well then why don't we go to my shop and eat sushi!" Takashi said

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

"YAY!!" she yelled with hearts in my eyes and started dancing.

"SUSHI!" Everyone sweat dropped again…

"She must love sushi…" Takashi laughed.

"Yea…" I said now watching Kikumaru join Kimi dancing happily.

'As long as she's hap-.' My thought cut off by Kimi's yelling…

"RYO-KUN!! C'MON!! WERE GOING TO EAT SUSHI!!" she yelled right at my ear with hearts in her eyes.

"Yea I'm coming! NO NEED TO SCREAM IN MY EAR!" I yelled back

"Sorry… hehehehe…" she said scratching the back of her head.

"C'mon let's go…" I said grabbing her hand and trying to catch up to the others.

'_I'm not letting you go again.'_

Chapter End

Thank you all for reading! Ooooweeee. Sushi TIME! Hahaha anyways in the next chapter it'll be about Ryoma and Kimi going on a date D who knows what'll happen?

If you Reviewed my story thank you D Review if you'd like D Thank you!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character. D

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 6

The Date.

**RECAP:** _"WAIT!" Kimi yelled making everyone look at me_

"_Ryo-kun you promised me I could have Sushi!" she exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped._

"_Well then why don't we go to my shop and eat sushi!" Takashi said_

"_YEAH!" everyone yelled. _

"_YAY!!" she yelled with hearts in my eyes and started dancing._

"_SUSHI!" Everyone sweat dropped again…_

"_She must love sushi…" Takashi laughed._

"_Yea…" I said now watching Kikumaru join Kimi dancing happily._

'_As long as she's hap-.' My thought cut off by Kimi's yelling…_

"_RYO-KUN!! C'MON!! WERE GOING TO EAT SUSHI!!" she yelled right at my ear with hearts in her eyes._

"_Yea I'm coming! NO NEED TO SCREAM IN MY EAR!" I yelled back_

"_Sorry… hehehehe…" she said scratching the back of her head._

"_C'mon let's go…" I said grabbing her hand and trying to catch up to the others._

'_I'm not letting you go again.'_

**Ryoma POV**

Next Morning I woke up I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. I looked to the side and found a beautiful face which belonged to Kimi… _'KIMI?!' _I looked under the covers_ 'oh thank goodness… we still have clothes on… why is she in here then?' _I wondered… I couldn't get up because Kimi was holding onto me… I felt her moving…_ 'Finally she's awa-'_ she moved on top of me still sleeping… _'Never mind. Oh well I can watch her at least… And finally no one can bother us…'_ I thought watching her as I stroked her hair. I smiled… _'She looks so peaceful… It has been years since we've seen each other… I haven't spent time with you alone only because every time we're alone someone has to be there… Maybe we should go on a date today. Yea, a date.'_ I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Kimi was awake. I finally noticed when she moved closer to my face making me blush. She looked straight into my eyes as I looked back at her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ryo-kun…?" She said getting closer to my face putting her lips on mine. At first I was shocked but I brushed it off and kissed back. I got on top of her still kissing. I nibbled on her lower lip making her part her lips as I slipped my tongue in. 'Strawberries… yum.' She wrapped her arms around me drawing us closer. It lasted for a minute because we needed to breathe.

"Good morning Ryo-kun." She said to me.

"Morning Ki-chan…umm…"

"Ryo-kun?"

"Do you want to go… on a date later after school?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. We got up and got dressed for school…

The whole day of school I was thinking of where to bring Kimi. 'Maybe I should ask Momo-senpai…' After school I told Kimi to wait for me at the front gate of the school. I ran to the courts finding Momo-senpai.

"Echizen!" Momo yelled

"Momo-senpai! I need… help…" I said looking to the side

"Echizen needs help from me? Must be something you've never really done before… so what is it?" he asked

"I'll make this simple… I don't know where to bring Kimi for our date." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Eh? Some ladies man you are. Well then why don't you bring her to the park it's a nice sunny day… also buy her some ice cream! Get one cone for you and her to share!" Momo said.

"Will she have fun?" I asked

"Of course!" He said with a grin.

"Okay… Thanks Momo-senpai." I said as I ran to where Kimi was…

**Momo POV**

"Ah… Young love… I should tell the others!" I said running to where the rest of the regulars are.

"Hey you guys!!" I yelled to them

"Guess what?" I told them

"What Momo?" Fuji said

"Echizen asked me for help on his DATE with Ki-chan!"

"EHH? DATE?" they yelled

"Yea! You think Echizen would screw up?" I wondered

"Hmmm… maybe we should follow them!" Kikumaru said happily. Everyone agreed to follow Ryoma including Tezuka, of course. Everyone ran to follow Ryoma and Kimi. It seems they're stopping by Echizen's house.

**Kimi POV**

"Ryo-kun before we go to our date can I see you parents again? I really miss them." I said

"ah." He sighed.

"Yay!" We walked to Ryoma's house finding Ryoma's dad outside.

"Echizen-san!" I yelled running to him for a hug. He looked up and smiled opening his arms. I gave him a big hug.

"Ki-chan? This is really you?! You've grown so much…" He said looking at me.

"Oi. Oji-san stop looking at her like that you perv." He said

"That hurts Ryoma…" Nanjirou said pretending to look hurt.

"Tch. C'mon Ki-chan lets go." Ryoma said grabbing my hand

"Bye Echizen-san!" I said waving at him

"Please call me otou-san; after all you're going to be in this family." He said smiling.

We finally left as Ryoma was bringing me to the park. We played around in the playground. We played around for about ten minutes and stopped and took a rest under the Cherry blossom tree.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Ryoma asked

"Ehh?? Sure! I want strawberry!" I said happily. I waited til he was out of sight and sighed.

"You can come out now… I know your there." I said

**Regulars POV**

"She knows we're here!!" Momo whispered

"How??" Kikumaru said

"SHHH!" everyone said.

"Sorry…" Kikumaru said

"She's looking over here!" Momo said

"She's not looking at us… if you look carefully she is not looking straight at us so it couldn't be us." Inui said pointing at the little kid coming out of the bushes.

"Phew… that was close. Note to self… Kimi has sharp eyes." Momo said.

"Fuji-senpai what are those pictures in the back of your pocket?" Momo asked

"You'll see…" Fuji said with an evil glint in his eyes. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay… sure." Momo said. Everyone was too distracted to even notice Kimi moving somewhere else.

"Wait where'd she go?!" everyone started looking around for her.

**Kimi POV**

I went to the bushes finding a kid. He had golden eyes with messy jet black hair. He had dirty clothes and puffy eyes meaning he was crying. I looked around finding leaves for his bed. From the looks of it he was living here on his own…

"Hey kid what's wrong?" I said. He just shook his head.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. He looked down as a tear fell. I understood that look too much.

"Yours are gone too?" I asked as a tear fell. He looked up at me seeing that he wasn't the only one who doesn't have parents anymore. He wiped my tear and gave me a hug.

"Mommy…" he said smiling making my eyes widened.

"Okay. I'll be your mommy from now on. Do you want to meet your new daddy? He'll be coming back soon." The little boy nodded smiling. _'Hopefully Ryoma can let me help him.'_

"So what's your name?"

"Miko." He said innocently. _'KAWAII.'_

"How old are you?"

"Miko is five."

I saw Ryoma coming towards us with some ice cream. Ryoma noticed the kid with me.

"Ki-chan who's the kid?" he asked handing me my ice cream

"Miko… We're his new parents! Please can we keep him? His… Parents are gone too and he's been living here in the park." I said

"Hmm…" Ryoma was thinking

"Daddy please?" Miko pleaded in his gentle voice

"F-fine." Ryoma twitched as he turned around.

"We're lucky you're so cute!" I said. Miko and I started dancing happily as we ran to Ryoma for a hug.

"Why don't we bring you around so we can find some new clothes for you?" I said carrying him.

"But before that let's eat our ice cream!" I said sharing my ice cream with Miko.

"Ki-chan you have some ice cream on your cheek." Ryoma told me.

"Oh there is can you get it off I'm holding Miko." I said

"Okay." He said with a smirk he leaned closer and licked my cheek causing me to blush.

"I got it." Ryoma said smirking.

"Daddy made mommy blush!" Miko giggled.

"C'mon lets go b-buy you clothes." I stuttered still blushing.

"Kay." As Miko got off my lap waiting for us to get up and hold both of our hands. We looked like a real family.

**Regular POV**

"Great now we lost both of them…" Momo said

"I wonder how Echizen is doing though" Oishi said.

"Hopefully he hasn't made a mistake…" Kikumaru said

"Here Taka. Why don't you cheer us up" Fuji said smiling handing Takashi a tennis racket. 'WHERE THE HECK DID HE GET A RACKET OUT OF NOWHERE?!' they all thought looking at Fuji smiling at them.

"YEA BABYY HE'LL BE FINE! ECHIZEN KNOWS HOW TO CARE FOR THE BEAUTIFUL KIMI!" Taka said in burning mode. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Might as well go home… We lost them we'll see them tomorrow since we're going to Ki-chan's house and plus its weekend." Oishi said. Everyone agreed and went home.

**-After Shopping for Miko-**

**Ryoma POV**

"Kawaii!" Kimi squealed looking at Miko our 'son'. He was wearing a black shirt a little size too big and little baggy jeans.

We were walking home now. I was holding a ton of bags full of clothes for us… _'Geez Ki-chan… Shopping… Is not fun for me… maybe to you but not me…' _Once we got to the apartment Kimi opened the door as I walked in and FINALLY set down all the bags.

"Geez you two must've gone on a shopping spree…" Ryoga said. He noticed a little kid hiding behind Kimi.

"Ki-chan who's that?" He asked

"This is Miko. Miko say Hi." She said

"Mommy is that another daddy?" he asked innocently.

"Ahahaha… no Miko this is Ryoga your daddy Ryoma's brother. He can be your uncle." She said.

"Oh… okay. Hi uncle… Ryoga." He said.

"Ne Ryoga can we let him stay with us? He's been living in the park for a little while… because his parents… you know…" She said

"Well why not? He sure is adorable though… Though he kinda looks like the both of you… Look at his golden eyes like Ryoma's and the Jet black hair like yours… unless you two…" He eyed us suspiciously

"Oh yea I've hidden a baby from everyone for five years…" I said sarcastically.

"Do you think we have to enroll him to school?" I asked

"I guess because none of us can watch him during school." Kimi said

"Miko? Do you want to go to school?" Kimi asked him bending down to his eye level. He slightly nodded.

"Don't worry you'll like school. You'll start on Monday okay? I'll come with you in the beginning and come back later with Ryo-kun." She said patting his head.

"Do you want to eat now?" I asked. He nodded. We decided to eat what Ryoga made.

After dinner we went to our own rooms while Miko went with Kimi to her room. I couldn't sleep after a while so I decided to check up on Kimi. I walked over to the front of her door a opened it slightly. I saw Miko curled up in Kimi's arms and Kimi pulled him closer. I would've said 'how cute' but I don't do that… I just smiled instead and headed back to my own room.

Chapter End.

Thanks for Reading! Next Chapter is Regulars coming over to Kimi's apartment and they want to know what happened on the date! But they also meet Miko, Kimi and Ryoma's 'son' how will they react?

Review If You'd Like! Thanks for your reviews!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character. D

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 7

Miko

**RECAP: **_After dinner we went to our own rooms while Miko went with Kimi to her room. I couldn't sleep after a while so I decided to check up on Kimi. I walked over to the front of her door a opened it slightly. I saw Miko curled up in Kimi's arms and Kimi pulled him closer. I would've said 'how cute' but I don't do that… I just smiled instead and headed back to my own room._

**Kimi POV**

The sunlight beamed onto my face. I woke up finding myself looking at the little form in my arms. I smiled knowing we'll give him a family yet frowned at the thought his parents… passed. After a few minutes Miko stirred and rubbed his eyes. _'KAWAII!'_

"Mommy?" he said. I had to restrain myself from hugging the boy and swing him round and round

"Yes?" I said smiling.

"Why isn't Daddy sleeping with you? Isn't that what mommies and daddies do right?" he said innocently.

"Ahahaha well maybe next time okay?" I said.

"Okay!" he said happily as he jumped off the bed running out the door.

**Miko POV**

I was running to Daddies room to tell him to sleep with me and mommy next time.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I yelled jumping on top of him on his bed.

"hn…?" he said.

"Daddy! Mommy wants you to sleep with her!" I said. I noticed daddy blushing really and I mean REALLY red.

"Uhh… huh?? Y-yea… sure Miko." he said getting up and walking out with a still red face. _'Did I say something wrong?' _

Ryoma POV

I went out of my room finding Ryoga in the living room.

"Yo Chibisuke! I heard Kimi wants you to sleep with her." He said laughing a bit

"That's not funny Ryoga… this is serious! ... How did you know?" I asked

"Well Miko practically yelled it out of Ki-chan's room while going to your room so I heard the whole thing." he said

"What do I do?!" I yelled

"Idiot, Miko meant SLEEP together as a FAMILY." He said

"Oh." Was all I could say. I turned red from embarrassment.

"Breakfast is on the counter." He said

"K. Thanks." I walked to the counter and ate my breakfast. A few minutes later Kimi and Miko came to eat breakfast together. I watched Kimi help Miko with his food; she looked like a real mother feeding her child.

"Oh yea Ryo-kun, the Regulars are coming to visit later." She said

"Ah." I said

"Mommy? Daddy?" Miko said

"Yes?" Kimi said

"When can I have a baby brother?"

"……uh." Kimi's and my eyes widened, our faces turned red, Ryoga laughing in the background.

"Huh mommy?"

"……Ask daddy." She said looking at me

"Huh? Why me?" She gave me a 'just-answer-it' look.

"Well I don't think we can because if we do get you a baby brother then we have to pay more attention to him and not you, and you don't want that right?" I said hoping it would work

"Oh… okay!" he said happily. We sighed. Kimi went back to her room to change out of her night clothes. Miko went to play with Ryoga. While I went to my room to do the same as Kimi. I took off my shirt and pants leaving me in my boxers.

"Ryo-kun do y-" Kimi opened my door finding me only in my boxers. I looked at her, she was wearing an orange t-shirt and short jean shorts. I noticed her red face as she turned around and why she was red… I'm only in boxers… I grabbed my pants and put them on.

"Sorry." She said

"It's ok. Is there something you need?"

"Yea… but I kinda forgot" she said laughing a bit. She came in and sat on my bed looking around the room.

"Oh well then." I said as I made my way to the bed and sat behind Kimi as I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tense at my touch but relaxed after.

"I love you…" I said kissing her neck.

"I love you too…" she said closing her eyes. I pushed her onto the bed, pinning her by my arms at her sides. She looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes… She blushed from noticing I'm still shirtless but ignored it. I leaned down for a kiss, nibbling her bottom lip for entrance. She parted her lips as my tongue made its way into her mouth. I felt her arms wrap around my neck to pull me closer. Unconsciously my hand was feeling her side as the other kept me balanced… Her hands found its way to my hair, stroking it slightly. She moaned slightly as I kissed her neck again…

"Ryoma…" she moaned lightly.

"Wow Echizen who knew you were." Momo whispered making us jump off each other. I glared at Momo but soon stopped from noticing FUJI TAPING THE WHOLE THING!

"Momo why'd you do that? This was way better than yesterday morning!" Fuji said… _'Wait yesterday morning??'_

"Fuji-senpai what do you mean yesterday morning?" I asked

"Oh well I stopped by here to drop something off and Ryoga said you were in your room so I went and found you two making out on your bed, so I took pictures." Fuji said taking out the pictures from yesterday.

"Oh was that why you were holding pictures in you pocket when we were following them on their date?" Momo asked

"YOU GUYS FOLLOWED US?!" I yelled.

"Yea… we thought you might screw up." They said.

"… Gee… thanks." I said

"My princess! I'll save you from that evil Echizen!" Atobe said as he made his way to Kimi and scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"Why is Monkey King here?!" I asked glaring at him

"Well we met up with him while walking here and he wanted to see Ki-chan." Fuji said.

"Keigo-nii!" she yelled wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him… My glare hardened at Atobe.

"Oi. Monkey King let go of Ki-chan!"

"Tch. No way if I give her back you might take advantage of her." He said pointing at me because I was shirtless…

"Echizen why were you shirtless while making out with Ki-chan." Inui said. Tezuka behind him had an evil aura…

"Echizen…" Tezuka started.

"Kunimitsu-nii!" Kimi yelled jumping out of Atobe's arms and into Tezuka. Tezuka stopped and hugged Kimi forgetting about me. _'Thank goodness…'_

"Mommy! Daddy!" a little boy yelled.

"Mommy why are you hugging another man? Is he another daddy?" Little Miko said coming in.

"MOMMY?! DADDY?!" Everyone excluding me and Ryoma yelled while looking at the both of us.

"No Miko this is my cousin." I said

"Oh."

"Echizen and Ki-chan… did… that?!" Exclaimed Oishi.

"Ochibi and Ki-chan?!" Kikumaru yelled.

"Echizen… Ki-chan…" Tezuka in a low tone.

"Are all of you idiots? How could we have done that is he's five years old?" I said.

"True. Most likely they found him on their date and took him in because he had no family." Inui pointed out.

"That's what happened." I said.

"Oh." They all sighed out.

"Why don't we go to the living room so you can all have a seat?" Kimi said. They all went out of the room while I stayed and put on a shirt. I came out sitting beside Kimi putting an arm around her.

"Eh? Seems those two are very serious in their relationship" Momo stated making us blush.

"No! This is my princess!" Atobe said taking Kimi's hand and kissed it making her blush and me angry.

"Mommy? Why does this guy look like he wants to ravish you like Daddy does?" Miko said out loud. Making everyone laugh excluding Me, Kimi, and Atobe.

"Miko… what do you mean like Daddy does?" Momo said

"Oh because whenever Mommy and Daddy are alone Daddy looks like he wants to ravish her all to himself." Miko said. _'Why me?' _I thought.

"Right Monkey King-ojisan." Miko said innocently.

"Why am I an Oji-san?" Atobe asked

"Because all old people have grey hair!" Making everyone laugh

"…" Atobe didn't say anything he just sat back down.

"Good Job." I said to Miko ruffling his hair. Late we introduced everyone to Miko

"Mommy?"

"Yes Miko?"

"Why do you know so many guys? You must be what they say a 'player'?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"No Miko these are friends only." She said. Miko made an 'o' with his mouth. After a while of talking Miko yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You sleepy Miko?" Kimi said

"no." he said yawning again.

"It's okay, just take a nap." I told him as he closed his eyes. Kimi held him in her arms and stroked his hair. Everyone watched us.

"You know you guys look like a family." Takashi said.

"Miko does kinda look like the both of you." Oishi stated making everyone look him

"Miko has Echizen's eyes and hairstyle and Ki-chan's hair color and smile. Haven't you guys noticed that?" he said

"Yea… now that you said that… it's true…" Kikumaru said making a thinking pose.

"You mean if Miko does look like both of them doesn't that mean… that they really-" Momo was cut of by me and Kimi

"NO!" we slightly yelled making Miko stir. Kimi stroked his hair to relax him as he continued sleeping. Kimi brought Miko to her room so it could be quiet for him to sleep.

"Where are his parents?" Tezuka asked as Kimi answered closing her door

"Passed…"

"We took him in because he was living in the park for a while and I felt bad if I left him there." She said sadly

"You know his real family might look for him." Tezuka said

"We know. But right now Miko needs a family right now and I don't want him having a lonely childhood." Kimi said.

"But he might get confused of you two as his parents and forget all about his real family. Plus the more you spend so much time with him you're going to be attached to him." He said

"I know that Nii-san and I don't care. I know in one point I might have to let go of him even if his real family finds him. Letting go is a part of life. He needs me and Ryoma as his parents. We love him even though we just met him. Miko coming into our life made us happy. Even if he's not ours we'll still love him no matter what." Kimi said seriously.

'_This is the first time I've seen Ki-chan so serious.'_ I thought while looking at her. Everyone including Tezuka seemed surprised too at her sudden seriousness.  
"Fine Kimi. It seems you understand and is responsible for Miko." He said

"Hai." She said.

Chapter End.

Woweee Regulars finally meet Miko! Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like! And everyone who reviewed thank you! In the next chapter its Miko's first day of school and Ryoma's new rival!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character. D

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 8

Miko's First Day and Ryoma's Rival

**RECAP: **_"But he might get confused of you two as his parents and forget all about his real family. Plus the more you spend so much time with him you're going to be attached to him." He said_

"_I know that Nii-san and I don't care. I know in one point I might have to let go of him even if his real family finds him. Letting go is a part of life. He needs me and Ryoma as his parents. We love him even though we just met him. Miko coming into our life made us happy. Even if he's not ours we'll still love him no matter what." Kimi said seriously._

'_This is the first time I've seen Ki-chan so serious.' I thought while looking at her. Everyone including Tezuka seemed surprised too at her sudden seriousness.  
"Fine Kimi. It seems you understand and is responsible for Miko." He said_

"_Hai." She said._

**Ryoma POV**

I woke up finding myself beside Miko, who was beside Kimi. As promised I had to sleep together with them. I woke Kimi and Miko up to get ready for school. We had to bring Miko to his first day of school. Miko didn't have the uniform so he had to wear the clothes we bought him. He wore his striped red and white polo with jeans. We walked to the Elementary school with Miko holding our hands. As we got closer to the door, I noticed Miko starting to hold my hand tighter. We went through the door heading towards the office to enroll Miko. Most of the parents noticed us wondering if we were a family or not. I heard them telling each other how young we are and had a child. I sighed. They don't even know half of the story… We got in the office, told them our story, got an autograph from Kimi, and smiled and welcomed Miko to their Kindergarten class. They let us stay for awhile to watch Miko. Miko seemed to have fun; he got along with everyone though they kept asking why his parents were so young… I sighed. I looked at Kimi smiling at Miko and he waved towards us.

"Miko!" I called. He came running towards us running into Kimi's arms.

"Miko you're having a lot of fun." Kimi said.

"Hai!"

"We're going to leave now okay?" She said but Miko frowned

"No! Don't leave me!" he cried

"Miko we'll come back later we have school too." I said

"No you won't! You'll just leave me here and forget all about me!" he sobbed

"Miko what do you mean? We'd never do that to you!" She said hugging him

"You'll just be like Mommy and Daddy! Leaving me here until they remember me which they never do! I would always have to walk home alone…" he cried. Our eyes widened surprised about his past before he met us.

"Miko." I said seriously.

"We're not like them. We will come back no matter what." I said rubbing his back.

"Promise?"

"Yes we both promise."

"Okay…" he hugged us goodbye and ran to his classmates. We watched sadly.

"I can't believe he had a bad past like me." Kimi said I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents didn't pass away recently… They passed a year before I even met you." She said sadly. My eyes widened._ 'That's why Kimi wouldn't let me meet her parents… they already passed.' _

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's not your fault. I was partially happy they died." She said confusing me.

"They never really cared about me, they always yell at me for no reason, and never cared if I was hurt…"

"Does Tezuka know about this?"

"No… Whenever my parents meet with the family they always put on a mask making them look like they care but they don't give a crap about anything. I never told anyone about my family I didn't want to feel pitied. They died in a car accident leaving me all alone. The police never even cared to put me in an orphanage. I was left all alone in my house. I was lucky enough I knew how to cook and take care of myself at least. I had a nice neighbor bring me food and let me shower at her house at times. She pitied me… I hated feeling pitied… I had a horrible past Ryoma… " She said tears falling. I wiped her tears and held her hand.

"It's okay Kimi I'm here for you." I said blushing.

"Thanks Ryo-kun." We went out of the classroom and ran to our school before we were late. We're lucky our school is five minutes away from Miko's. We already told the regulars about Miko's first day so they let me off from practice. We opened the door to our class as everyone's attention was on us maybe mostly Kimi.

"KIMI-SAMA!" "RYOMA-SAMA!" "TEZUKA-SAN!" they all yelled. Kimi has more people in her fan club only because she's famous throughout the world. She has both the guy and girl population in the world while mine is just the girl population of the school. I wonder about her work though… My thoughts were cut off by the teacher coming in with a new student. He has messy jet black hair with red streaks, Onyx colored eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless turtle necked shirt with dark faded jeans. I noticed he was looking at Kimi as she smiled back. I scowled and glared at him but he didn't notice because all his attention was on Kimi.

"O MY GOSH IT'S TAMAKI REI!!" one girl yelled with hearts in their eyes. All the girls started screaming. The boys just didn't care about the new guy as long as he doesn't touch their 'Kimi-sama' though they didn't care if I was touching her only because I'm her fiancé and they were scared of me.

"Rei-san!" Kimi waved.

"It seems everyone knows you" the teacher said to Rei.

"hn." He said.

"You may sit with Kimi-san and Echizen-san."

"I would love to." He said walking towards me and Kimi. Everybody's attention was on him walking to us. The girls started fainting from being so near a famous heartthrob. He sat next to Kimi as she started a conversation with him.

"Rei-san why are you here?" Kimi asked

"Well I heard you moved to Japan again and came to see you of course." He said flashing a smile. I glared at him.

"How'd you know?" she asked

"Your manager told me when I asked. Oh yeah your manager told me to tell you that you have a photo shoot with me at 5 in the afternoon tomorrow." He smirked.

"Oh good I don't have enough time after school so that's great." She said. I coughed gaining their attention. Kimi smiled and introduced me to him.

"Rei-san this is Echizen Ryoma my fiancé and Ryo-kun this is Tamaki Rei he works with me in my photo shoots sometimes." She said.

"FIANCE?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Ah… I'm her fiancé." I smirked

"Tch. Whatever." He said glaring at me. I glared back as Kimi sweat dropped. That Rei was annoying me to death. Every time he goes to Kimi he has to have someway to touch her by sitting near, hugging her, touching her shoulder, it was annoying the heck out of me. The bell rang ending school. I was happy Rei was going to leave us alone now as he waved goodbye but he came back and gave Kimi a peck on the cheek and ran making me angry. _'Wait they have a photo shoot together?!_' I yelled in my thoughts

"Ryo-kun aren't you coming to your practice?" she said

"Ah."

"I'll go ahead and pick up Miko and come back." She said as she pecked my cheek and ran off. I watched until she was out of sight and went on to practice.

"Ochibi!! ... Where's Ki-chan?" Kikumaru said stopping from glomping me.

"She went to pick up Miko and come back." I said as Kikumaru made an 'o' with his mouth. After a while Kimi came back with Miko in her arms laughing. I smiled as I was distracted.

"Echizen! Watch ou-… never mind." A ball hit my head. Everyone rushed to my side.

"Ryo-kun are you okay?" Kimi said with a tone of concern in her voice as she touched my bruised cheek. I flinched at her touch.

"I'm okay it's just a bruise." I said getting up and dusting off my clothes

"You sure daddy?" Little Miko said.

"Yes." I said.

"Mommy is daddy really okay?" Miko asked

"I think… hopefully… usually he's very alert… I wonder what distracted him?" completely oblivious it was her that got him distracted. Unknown to us a person was watching.

**Unknown POV**

"Daddy? Mommy? You mean Kimi is already a MOM? And Ryoma is a DAD?!" the person said to itself.

"What am I going to do now?!"

Chapter End

Well thanks for reading! I wonder who the unknown person is… o0o0o. Haha. Anyways in the next chapter you'll find out who it is and Ryoma will come with Kimi to her photo shoot with Rei. I wonder how that's going to go. Well Review if you'd like. If you did review thank you!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character. D

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 9

Moving on and Photo Fun

**RECAP:** _"Echizen! Watch ou-… never mind." A ball hit my head. Everyone rushed to my side._

"_Ryo-kun are you okay?" Kimi said with a tone of concern in her voice as she touched my bruised cheek. I flinched at her touch._

"_I'm okay it's just a bruise." I said getting up and dusting off my clothes_

"_You sure daddy?" Little Miko said._

"_Yes." I said._

"_Mommy is daddy really okay?" Miko asked_

"_I think… hopefully… usually he's very alert… I wonder what distracted him?" completely oblivious it was her that got him distracted. Unknown to us a person was watching._

_**Unknown POV**_

"_Daddy? Mommy? You mean Kimi is already a MOM? And Ryoma is a DAD?!" the person said to itself._

"_What am I going to do now?!"_

**Ryoma POV**

I was sitting in class looking out the window._ 'Tch. English, it's so boring… I already know this stuff.'_ I looked over to Kimi who was currently sleeping on her textbook.

"Sushi…" she whispered. I sighed. _'Geez she would rather dream of sushi?' _

**Unknown POV**

"I will get you for taking MY love…Just you wait."

**Ryoma POV**

I woke her up before the teacher caught her. It seems I'm not the only one bored. She also knows English but we're required to take the class. After thirty minutes class ended and next was clubs. Everyone was looking at us. They started whispering to each other. I grabbed Kimi's hand and walked faster ignoring Kimi's confused look. We walked out of the door. I sighed. Kimi said she'll go ahead and pick up Miko and bring him home since she had a photo shoot and Ryoga was off from work. Though I had a bad feeling… Kikumaru came up to me and was about to give me my usual glomp but I told him to tell Buchou that I HAVE TO follow Kimi and he could give me laps to run. I ran to follow Kimi.

**Kimi POV**

"Eh? I heard you had a kid, and Ryoma-sama is the father! Wait are you sure Ryoma-sama is the father since you hangout with so many guys?" One girl said.

"Yea you slut. I bet behind Ryoma-sama's back you're with some other guy from the regulars." Another girl said.

"Wait I never had a kid! His parents died and we took him in and he wanted us as his parents!" I said

"Yea right then explain Rei-sama kissing you? Or even that older guy from another school who came by? OR how very CLOSE you are with all the Regulars even when Ryoma-sama isn't looking! How do we know you never did more than that?!" one girl exclaimed. Tears were starting to come out.

"Aww. She's starting to cry now. Where were you going? Huh? Picking up your kid? Or going to find another guy. Just wait til Ryoma-sama hears about you with other guys behind his back! WHORE." Tears started falling. They kept calling me names for what reason? Just for loving Ryoma? Is loving Ryoma that bad?!

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelped as they pulled my hair.

"Why are we doing this?! Of course because you took our Ryoma-sama!" They yelled slapping me and hitting me.

**Unknown POV**

I came out.

"Did you have enough? You better break up with Ryoma-sama now or else." I said coming out.

"Tomoka-san?!" she yelled.

**Kimi POV**

"Tomoka-san why are you doing this to me?!" I exclaimed in pain as they pulled my hair.

"WHY YOU TOOK MY LOVE!" she yelled slapping me

"I had a chance with him!!" She slapped me again. I couldn't run… Even if I could I would always have to see them. She was about to slap me again, I closed my eyes waiting for impact but it never came I heard it but I didn't feel it. My eyes widened finding Ryoma in front of me and took the slap for me.

"You NEVER had a chance with me." He said. Tomoka's eyes widened.

"Ryoma-sama…" He glared at her.

"Hurt her again you will never see daylight ever again." He threatened. Making the other girls except Tomoka run away.

"Ryoma-sama how could you do this to me?! How could you love that slut!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER." He said angrily with fist clenched. She pushed Ryoma out of the way making him fall to the ground and was about to slap me again I was too scared to move but someone came and stopped her.

"Sakuno?!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"Tomoka-chan why are you doing this?" Sakuno said.

"Why? Are you siding with her? Don't you care she took Ryoma-sama? Didn't you love him?!" Tomoka yelled

"Yes I loved him but he seems so happy with Kimi-san! If he loves her and is happy I'm okay with that! That's how love is! Tomoka can't you understand the only one who's hurting is you! When you love someone but they love someone else yea it hurts but you have to accept it be happy for them and move on! Can't you see? Kimi makes Ryoma-kun happy? He loves her and we don't have a chance! I've accepted that and moved on. Moving on is a part of life! At one point you have to move on from something in life and accept it!" Sakuno yelled at her Best friend making Tomoka run away. Sakuno turned around to me and Ryoma and smiled sadly.

"Gomen Kimi-san, she has hurt you because she doesn't know how to accept things." Sakuno said holding a hand up to pull me up. Ryoma got up and dusted himself off.

"Sakuno-san… ano. Arigatou. But why did you stick up for me?" I asked wiping my tears

"Because… She needs to understand. She needs to understand how to accept things and move on. I already understand." She said

"I'm sorry." I said

"Why are you sorry?" she asked

"Because you loved Ryo-kun… but I came along…" I said looking down

"It's okay Kimi-san. I've already accepted the fact he loves you and you make him happy and that's enough for me to be happy. I've moved on and am happy. Please keep him happy." She said looking at Ryoma and back to me. She smiled.

"Yea. I will. Thank you… Sakuno-san." I said as Ryoma nodded at her. She nodded back and waved telling us she'll make sure Tomoka doesn't do anything else. Ryoma held me…

"I'm sorry… If I never had that bad feeling I would have never came and who knows what would happen to you…" he said holding me tighter after thinking what would've happened. He looked at me and at my red cheeks from the slaps, the bruises on my arm from them hitting me, and how messed up my hair was from them pulling at it. He touched my cheeks as I flinched from the pain.

"I'm a bad fiancé… I can't even protect the one girl I ever loved from being hurt." He said as he buried his face on my shoulder.

"I'll call Ryoga to pick up Miko, you're staying with me and I'm coming with you to your photo shoot." He said grabbing my hand and walked to the courts. He made me sit down as he went to get a first aid kit though I noticed every time he took a few steps he would always look back. I sweat dropped. After a few minutes he came back with a first aid kit. He dabbed my injuries with some kind of medicine.

"Ow! Ryo-kun your dabbing too hard!" I said.

"Oh sorry."

"You still have an hour of practice. You should go I'll be watching." I said

"You sure?"

"Of course. Plus I have to stay; you wanted to come to my photo shoot."

"Okay c'mon." he said holding my hand going into the courts where the regulars were.

"KI-CHAN!!" Kikumaru yelled about to hug me but stopped when he noticed my bruises.

"Ki-chan what happened?!" he exclaimed. All the regulars came up to us noticing my bruises also.

"Kimi who did this to you?" Fuji asked

"Fshh yea we'll get them for hurting you." Kaidoh said

"Kimi who did this?" Tezuka said seriously.

"Nii-san I'm okay that's all that matters… Ryo-kun already took care of it and they will never mess with me again okay? So please I don't want to talk about it." I said. Everyone looked at him and he nodded but I know he would want an answer soon. He came up to me and hugged me… He must worry about me a lot…

After practice we went to the photo shoot. They picked us up at the school gate. When we arrived they kept asking me about my bruises and if it was because of Ryoma… I had to tell them the story so they wouldn't kick Ryoma out. I sighed. I saw Rei getting ready now but once he saw me he ran up to me and exploded with questions. I sighed again. I calmed him down and they got started with my makeup to cover up my injuries for the photo shoot. Ryoma was sitting at a bench watching everything.

**Ryoma POV**

I saw they were starting off with a swim suit photo shoot. I saw Kimi come out with an orange bikini with yellow stars on the right. I was blushing while staring. I felt a nosebleed… _'Dang… she looks hot… her body… OH NO! NO! I'M NOT LIKE MY PERVERTED DAD! Bad thought bad thoughts……'_ I kept shaking my head like some madman. Kimi came to me wondering I was okay. _'Great… she came closer… dang hormones.'_ I nodded and she went back. I saw Rei come out with swim trunks that was black with orange dragon prints on the side. They took their pictures together. I had to hold myself back whenever Rei had to hold her. They were done with the swim suits. But some lady called me to come to her. She asked me who I was to Kimi. I told her I was her fiancé and she smiled and told everyone to fix me up. They dragged me into a fitting room and dressed me in a black tux and stand on the platform. I guess they were going to make me take pictures with Kimi. Kimi came out in a white strapless wedding dress. She was coming towards me with a confused face.

"Ryo-kun why are you on here?" she asked

"The lady dragged me to wear this and take pictures with you…" I said.

"Eh? Really? This is great! This would really feel like a real wedding!" she said

"Okay you two for the first picture you two are looking at each other lovingly…… perfect." We did what she said.

"Now kiss!" She said. We were leaning in for each other. I saw the camera's flashing as we got closer and into the kiss.

"Now carry her bridal style." The lady said. I did as I was told happily and carried Kimi in my arms smirking as she squeaked.

"PERFECT! Thank very much for joining us today!" the lady said

"You're welcome?" I said. We changed out of our clothes from the photo shoot. I came out looking for Kimi.

"Ki-chan?" I said looking for her. I went back to the changing room. I opened the door.

"Ki-cha-" I found her in her under garments…

"RYO-KUN GET OUT!" She yelled throwing stuff at me. My eyes widened noticing I was staring. She was about to throw a chair. I said sorry and closed the door quickly. I leaned against the door blushing… _'I've been blushing too much today… oh dang. Bad thoughts bad thoughts… screw hormones…'_ I told Kimi was going to wait for her outside. She came out blushing also. Today may have started bad but it got better now it's time to relax and go home…

Chapter End

Well here the chapter Thanks for reading! I may take a little while for updating because I'm working now but I'll still update ) So Review If you'd like and if you did review thank you!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters ( but I do own one character

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 10

**RECAP:** _"Ki-cha-" I found her in her under garments… _

"_RYO-KUN GET OUT!" She yelled throwing stuff at me. My eyes widened noticing I was staring. She was about to throw a chair. I said sorry and closed the door quickly. I leaned against the door blushing… 'I've been blushing too much today… oh dang. Bad thoughts bad thoughts… screw hormones…' I told Kimi was going to wait for her outside. She came out blushing also. Today may have started bad but it got better now it's time to relax and go home…_

Ryoma POV

Months have passed since Kimi came back to me. I've changed now. Well I'm still that cocky kid when it comes to tennis, but whenever I'm with Kimi I'm different. I'm happier. Now I'll be spending more time with her since it's now spring break but right now she is out for work at the music studio, usually I'd come with her but I ended up helping Ryoga in cleaning up around here… Miko helped out a bit but fell asleep later. After two hours or so, I finished cleaning up the living room and went to get the mail. I went down the elevator and walked to the mailbox, got the mail, and back to the elevator. I went through the mail and saw there was a magazine. My eyes widened after looking at the cover. It said, _"KIMI CHEATING ON HER FIANCE WITH TAMAKI REI?!" _with a picture of both of them embracing each other and about to kiss. My heart clenched, I was hurt, I kept think _'how could she do this to me?_' , I was angry now. I walked back to our apartment trying to keep a straight face. I gave Ryoga the mail and told him I was going out.

"Where are you going?" he asked while I picked up my tennis gear

"Out. If Kimi comes back tell her I might be back late." With that I walked out the door.

I went for a walk to cool myself down. I saw a couple of people looking at me with pity filled eyes. _'Great. Everyone is going to pity me.' _I heard someone yelling my name and turned to see no one. I turned back to continue my walk until I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Echizen I called right in front of you but you turned around." The voice said

"Momo-senpai what do you want?" I said getting up.

"Echizen did you see the magazine about Kimi and that Rei guy?" he asked

"hn."

"That's all you're going to say? Don't you care?"

"No. If that's it I'm leaving." I said walking away…

"Echizen you know you can't avoid this." I stopped but went on walking. I went to the courts hitting the ball against the wall. I let out my anger and stress doing this. After a while I noticed it was already nine. I packed up and went back.

I got back and opened the door finding a pair of arms wrap itself around me.

"Ryo-kun I was so worried! Ryoga-nii told me you were coming home late but I never knew it was this late!" she said

"Hn." I said taking her arms off of me. She gave a confused look to me.

"So how are you and Rei?" I asked coldly.

"Ryo-kun what do you mean?" I passed the magazine to her and walked to my room and slammed the door before Kimi could say anything. I laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling. I heard her knocking and trying to explain but I ignored her. Before I fell asleep I heard her whisper, _"Why won't you listen to me?"_

I woke up early this morning. It was only six. I got up and changed since I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday. I opened the door finding Kimi right beside my door asleep. _'O yea from yesterday…'_I got a blanket and put it around Kimi. I went to the Kitchen finding Ryoga going to prepare breakfast.

"So Chibisuke.. what did you do to make Kimi sleep right outside your door?" he asked not looking at me

"It's none of your business."

"Well sorry, I'm just worried."

"So.. I saw the magazine… Kimi was holding it. You know you should let her explain. You might be jumping to conclusions." He said looking at me.

"Hn." I said walking to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kimi woke up and walked into the living room. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Ryo-kun can you let me explain please?" She asked

"Hn." I looked back at the TV

"Ryo-kun it's not what you think…" she started

"So what am I suppose to think?!"

"Well you don't have to get so angry! You could've just asked me and not jump to conclusions!" she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes

"WELL I'M SORRY IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF INTO JUMPING INTO CONCLUSIONS!" I yelled back angrily

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEVER EVEN KISSED REI! HE TRIED TO KISS ME BUT I PUSHED HIM AWAY!" Tears started falling from her eyes

"THEN WHAT'S WITH THE EMBRACING?!"

"WELL SORRY IF I WANT TO THANK HIM FOR HELPING ME!"

"Whatever this is stupid I'm leaving.." I said icily while getting up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FINE IF YOU WON'T LET ME EXPLAIN ANYTHING FINE! I DON'T CARE EITHER...!"

"Fine. I don't care either. You're just making my ears bleed anyways." I said aefos I walked away leaving a tear faced girl.

"Stupid Ryoma... i hate you..." she whispered.. though i couldn't understand. I guess Kimi was leaving. I heard Ryoga asking where she was going before she slammed the door. She must be cooling herself down. I walked into my room and laid myself on the bed. I was about to fall asleep until Ryoga slammed my door open yelling at me.

"Ryoma do you know what you just did?!"

"Hn. She's the one who even chose to walk out the door."

"Well maybe if you just let her explain she wouldn't have chose to walk out the door. You know what she said before leaving?"

"Whatever. Just leave."

"She said 'Ryoma I hate you' I thought it was abit too much but if I was her I guess I would've said the same also." He said before walking out my room. My heart clenched hearing that. Those three words I never wanted to hear from her.

Next Morning

I woke up. Finding Miko sitting beside me with a frown.

"What's wrong Miko?"

"Where did mommy go? I didn't see her with me in our room."

"Mommy went out. She'll come back." I said hoping she would. Last night I took most of the night thinking of the situation and I really want to aplogize... Kimi was right. I jumped to conclusions so much and now it hurt both of us in this relationship.

The rest of the day I was waiting for Kimi to come back. Hours passed. No Kimi. Miko kept asking me where she was. I just told him she was with Tezuka for a while.

Its already been three days and no Kimi. I was worried now. I turned the tv on. I looked through the channels until something cought my eye.

_'NEWS'_

_'Have you heard about the Famous Kimi Kai is MISSING?'_

_'Why yes. Its been three days and she's no where to be found. We're still trying to track her down.'_

_'Ah yes. I see. You think something happened between her and her fiance?' _

_'Most likely didn't you see on the magazine? Someone framed Kimi for cheating on her fiance. Maybe he saw it and something happened between them.'_

_'I guess. Well it must have been something bad to make Kimi go missing for three whole days.'_

_'Well to clear things up here's Rei to tell us the real story!'_

_'Welcome Rei!'_

_'hello.'_

_'well we would like to know the real story about this picture from the magazine?'_

_'well you see the embracing was only because she hugged me for thanking me for helping her.'_

_'Oh I see. But then why is it that it looks like you two are about to kiss?'_

_'well that's because... I guess I was feeling the moment so I took this chance... but we never noticed the reporter with us. He must have taken the picture when I was about to kiss her but right after she really pushed me away. So Kimi if you're watching this...I'm sorry. I never thought about your feelings. I might have put yours and Ryoma's relationship on a risk. Ryoma-san if you're watching this please... don't blame Kimi for anything... It was my fault. Find Kimi and make sure you make things better.'_

_'Aw... what a good guy. well everyone this is it we'll see you all next time!'_

I turned off the TV and ran out the door. I saw the regulars coming towards me. I guess they saw the news. We all split up looking for her.

* * *

Well we'll see where she is next chapter. Can Ryoma fix his mistake and apologize? I dunno. xD we'll find out laterr. Well sorry you guys for the wait. Something is wrong with my computer so I have to use the laptop... so well review if you like. and if you did review Thank you! also thanks for reading! D

_PiKA-CHi out!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! She was from his childhood they both made promises to each other I wonder what it is. How does life change for the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 11

**RECAP:**_ 'well that's because… I guess I was feeling the moment so I took this chance. But we never even noticed the reporter with us. He must have taken the picture when I was about to kiss her but right after the picture she pushed me away. So Kimi if you're watching this… I'm sorry. I never thought about your feelings. I might have put you and Ryoma's relationship on a risk. Ryoma-san if you're watching this please don't blame Kimi for anything… It was my fault. Find Kimi and make sure you make things better.'_

'_Aw… what a good guy. Well you guys this is it see you all next time!'_

_I turned off the TV and ran out the door. I saw the regulars running towards me. I guess they saw the news. We all split up looking for her._

Ryoma POV

We looked everywhere but she was no where to be found. Where the heck is she? Dang it Kimi why do you make me worry so much?!

"Echizen we can't find her… Do you know any places she likes going to that we don't know?" Momo asked. I thought about it… well she does like the park… and the cherry blossom tree.

"She likes the playground in the park and the cherry blossom tree." I said. They made me go to the cherry blossom tree and Tezuka to the park. The rest split up again for check everywhere a second time. I was running fast hoping Kimi really was at the cherry blossom tree. I arrived at the cherry blossom tree but no Kimi… Does Kimi hate me this much?

"Echizen!!" someone yelled. I turned back finding Oishi with a sad face.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"Yes, Kikumaru found her. The others are with her now-"

"Where are they?!" I practically yelled.

"She's in the hospital." My eyes widened.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed while grabbing Oishi by the collar.

"Echizen… I'll explain later. Lets go to the hospital." He said calmly. I followed behind as we ran to the hospital. Once we got inside, the Regulars in the waiting room looked at me for a second then looked away. Momo had an apologetic look.

"I want to know what happened…" I said as my bangs covered my eyes.

"Ochibi… you see… I found her lying on the ground and there was some blood on her and she was barely even breathing. I have no idea what happened but once I found her I had to take her to the hospital immediately. I met up with Oishi and he told everyone to come here. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize… It's my fault anyways… " I said.

"Excuse me are all of you Tezuka-sans friends?" A doctor asked coming up to us.

"Yes sir."

"Is her parents or guardians near here?"

"Her parents… passed. But I'm her cousin and guardian." Tezuka stepped up.

"Ah… I see. I'll have to speak with you all." Everyone's attention was on the doctor.

"Tezuka-san was in critical condition but she will live. She's breathing properly now and is now sleeping… but we're not sure when she will wake up. She may be in a coma. You guys are very lucky you brought her in on time because anymore longer… you know. She also had a bit of a concussion. So we're not sure what will she remember when she wakes up."

"When I found her there was a lot of blood on her… do you know what happened?" Kikumaru asked.

"Ah yes… You see umm… She had critical injuries on her arms and legs. It was deep gashes on her skin. Because of so much loss of blood she collapsed. We would know more of the story until Tezuka-san wakes up."

"Can we visit her?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes but be quiet." He said leading us to Kimi's room. We went in finding Kimi on a white bed with wires and other things on her. We all stood around her bed. I took her hand in mine squeezing it slightly. _'I'm sorry.' _I looked at her sadly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over seeing Tezuka. I can tell his eyes were saying _'don't worry Kimi is a strong girl. __**It's not your fault**__.' _Of course it's my fault… I made Kimi run away and she ended up like this. I let go of her hand and put it back on her side and went to the door. I bet the regulars are wondering why I left. I guess the guilt was taking over me. I walked over to the chairs near the entrance and sat down sighing. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I never even noticed two figures coming to me.

"Daddy?"

"Miko what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Uncle Ryoga brought me here because mommy was hurt and we wanted to see her." He said running to the nurse.

"Ryoga…"

"What? I couldn't leave him alone and I wanted to see Ki-chan too! She needs to see me I'm her loving Nii-chan!" He smirked at me. I only looked at him for a second but I went back looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think she will see you." I said

"Of course she will!" he said with a hint of confuse in his tone.

"Ryoga… she came in here in critical condition…she may be in a coma…"

"WHAT?!" he yelled again while grabbing my collar

"What happened to her?!"

"Kikumaru-senpai found her on the ground. There was blood all over her and she wasn't breathing much."

"She's okay right?!"

"Yeah. She's fine now. Sleeping."

"Why aren't you in her room then?"

"Tch. None of your business."

"Hmm? Fine but you better go back." He said walking to where Miko is. I guess I really have no choice but to go back. I got back up and back to Kimi's room. Everyone looked at me with a sad smile. Miko was on the bed with Kimi lying right beside her. He was crying wondering why she won't wake up. I brought a chair to the side of the bed. Again I held her hand.

We've been here for three hours and it was already night. Everyone left leaving Me, Ryoga, Miko, and Tezuka. Ryoga fell asleep on the chairs, Tezuka on the opposite side of the bed sleeping, and Miko on the bed sleeping soundly next to Kimi. This whole time I was staring at Kimi…

"Oi…Chibisuke you better go to sleep. Kimi will wake up soon… Just stop with that sad face of yours… It's making me feel bad… Plus if Kimi did wake up she wouldn't want to see you like this." Ryoga said with his eyes closed still.

"Hn." He was right though… I sighed and put my head on the bed.

Chapter End

Thanks for reading ) well Review if you'd like. And if you did review…thank you! In the next chapter it will be Kimi's dream in her coma. I'll update soon hopefully.

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 12

**RECAP: **_"Oi…Chibisuke you better go to sleep. Kimi will wake up soon… Just stop with that sad face of yours… It's making me feel bad… Plus if Kimi did wake up she wouldn't want to see you like this." Ryoga said with his eyes closed still._

"_Hn." He was right though… I sighed and put my head on the bed._

Where am I? Why can't I remember anything? I woke up finding everything blank…

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called. No one answered.

"Boo."

"AHHH!" I screamed as I fell down on my butt. I looked up finding no one.

"No need to be scared. Just choose your path." The voice said as the background changed into a field of Cherry Blossom trees. I looked with amazement as I watched the petals fall beautifully…

"It's beautiful isn't it?" another voice said. I turned around finding a handsome guy grinning at me. He had messy raven locks, deep chocolate orbs, nice features, and a charming smile… I couldn't help but stare at him… he was perfect.

"So Kimi-"

"H-How do you k-know m-my name?" I stuttered with a tint of red on my cheeks.

"Of course I know your name Kimi. What's wrong with you today?" he said with a concerned tone.

"Umm… Do I know you?" I asked

"Kimi? It's me, your boyfriend, Kio." He said snaking his arms around my waist.

'_**Wake up'**_

"Oh yea… right… boyfriend." I said as my arms unconsciously wrapped around him.

'_**Please wake up.' **_The voice was familiar… I can't remember.

"Kimi do ou want me to bring you to the doctor? You don't look well…" Kio said.

"I'm okay Kio, don't worry." I said

"Okay. Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked

"Umm… sure." I said shyly with a blush on my cheeks. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so cute when you're shy." He said as he caressed my cheek lovingly. My blush darkened.

We walked together hand in hand, fingers entwined, walking through the field of Cherry Blossom trees. It was perfect.

We got to a cute café called Café Dream. We went in and it was simple yet cute. Walls were baby blue, floor pearl white, tables glass clear, and the chairs white.

Kio and I sat on the table near the window. The sun's light shone itself onto us. I squinted my eyes looking towards the light but a guy with dark blue-green hair with golden cat eyes caught my eye.

'_Why does he look so familiar to me?'_

"That's Echizen Ryoma, he's that cocky freshmen on the tennis team. I hear he's really good. I think you should know him since you're a freshman." Kio said.

'_Oh… he's just my classmate.' _

'_**Is he really just your classmate?' **_It was the voice from the beginning.

'_Who are you?'_

'_**There is no need to tell you who I am… Just choose the right path.'**_

'_Right path? What do you mean?'_

'_**You'll soon find out.'**_ The voice faded away.

'_Why is he telling me about right path?' _Kio's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Kimi do you want to order anything?" he asked

"Umm sure." I scanned through the menu as a waitress came up to us.

"May I take your order?"

"I will have a vanilla cake with an iced coffee" Kio said

"Yes Sir and you Ma'am?"

"I want a chocolate cake with milk." I said

"Ok your orders will be here in a minute."

"Thank you." We said

"So Kimi… you've been staring at Echizen for quite awhile… do you like him now?" he said with a pout.

"No! No! No! That's not it! It's just… I feel as if I know him more than just a classmate…"

"Well I'm not sure but as long as you don't love him or any other guy, I'm okay with it." He said reaching for my hand. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

'_**Do you really love him?'**_

'_Of course I do!'_

'_**Are you just saying that because he told he was your boyfriend? What? Any guy that tells you the he is your boyfriend you automatically love him?'**_

'_No… I know he's my boyfriend!'_

'_**Really now? Isn't this too perfect?'**_

'_Yea… but I still love him!'_

'_**Hmm… Really? Is that what your heart tells you?'**_

'_How am I suppose to know?!'_

'_**You should. You know. You just can't remember.'**_

"Here are your orders." The waitress said bringing back our food and drinks.

"Thank you." I said before we started eating.

"Kimi you have something on your cheek… here let me get it." He said reaching for my cheek wiping off some chocolate icing.

"Oh… Thank you." I said feeling the blood rush to my face. I looked back at the window finding Ryoma not there anymore.

'_**Why are you looking for Ryoma? I thought you loved you boyfriend?'**_ the voice teased

'_Shut up… I'm not looking for him.'_

'_**Really? You looked kinda disappointed when Ryoma disappeared.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**I won't until you find the right path.'**_

'_What is this right path?!'_

'_**You'll soon find out.'**_

'_Soon find out?! I want to know now!'_

'_**Then choose the right path…'**_ the voice faded away…

We finished our food, Kio paid the bill, and we left. The sun was going down while Kio was walking me home which I don't know where it is… but he's bringing me there. As we walked I noticed Ryoma nearby hitting the wall with a tennis ball.

"Kimi we're near your house now."

"Umm… Kio I'll walk there by myself now… It's getting late; you should go home now too."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." I smiled.

"Okay." He said as his lips touched my own. My eyes widened… my heart… it wasn't beating as fast as I thought it would… I feel as if this is wrong… He stopped the kiss and left with a wave. I walked towards the tennis court where Ryoma was.

"Ryoma?"

"Hn." He said not even looking at me.

"Do you know me?" he looked towards me with those golden orbs.

"You're that girl in my class who has lots of fan boys…" he said plainly.

"No… I mean do you REALLY know me more than just a classmate?"

"You're also Tezuka's cousin."

"Umm…"

"If that's it I'm leaving…" My eyes widened… I feel as if I heard that before… I felt sad for some reason… Why am I getting so sad? Unconsciously I grabbed onto his shirt preventing him from leaving… He turned back to me. He sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Don't leave me again Ryo-kun…" I covered my mouth as I wondered why I said that.

"You know I don't want to be involved in your and that Kio guy's relationship."

"Gomen… umm… "

"Look I'm not interested."

"Ryo-kun…"

"Stop calling me that."

"Gomen…"

"Hn. I don't care. I'm leaving." I looked at his back. My head started hurting… I saw pictures in my head… It was me and Ryoma arguing. Why are we arguing?

'_**This is a flashback of your memory.'**_ The voice from before is back…

'_Great it's you again.'_

'_**What? I didn't do anything.'**_

'_**Okay look, it's your choice; you have forever to choose whatever you want. I'll give you a hint to get on the right path. All you have to do is get a certain person to steal your heart.'**_

'_Steal my heart? Someone has to steal my heart??' _

'_**Are you an idiot? It means there's a certain person who has to fall in love with you.'**_

'_Oh…'_

'_**You really are an idiot aren't you?'**_

'_Stop calling me an idiot!'_

'_**Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't one.'**_

'_Anyways… Who do I need to fall in love with me?'_

'_**You'll know when it happens…'**_ the voice faded away

I woke up finding myself in a room…

"Hn. So you're finally awake." A voice said. I looked around finding Ryoma right there.

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're at my house. I guess your head started hurting cause your kept holding onto your head when you fainted." He said.

"How did I get here?" He sighed as he answered.

"Are you an idiot? I carried you here."

"Great another person who calls me idiot." I mumbled

"Ryoma! I brought the beautiful young lady's food up in case she woke up!" Nanjirou yelled right next to him.

"Oyaji! I'm right here you old perv." Ryoma said glaring.

"Ano…"

"Ah! You're awake! Here you need to eat." Nanjirou said as he handed me the food.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled.

"Ne Ryoma you picked up a very Kawaii girl. I didn't know my own son had good taste."

"Urusei Oyaji. She fainted when she was talking to me so I just helped her."

"Whatever I'll leave you two alone." Nanjirou said as he left. Ryoma sighed.

"Baka Oyaji… Sorry about him, he's a pervert so you better watch out." He said.

"Ah… Gomen."

"Hn."

"Honto ni… Gomen. I caused you the trouble into bringing me here because I fainted."

"Well what? Should I have just left you there?"

"No…"

"Hn."

"Ryoma."

"Nani?"

"Ano… Thank you." I said

"Hn."

"Would you say something else besides HN?!" My head started to hurt again… I saw two little kids. They both looks like me and Ryoma… The little girl was asking why he always says 'hn'. And the answer she was another 'hn'.

"Hn."

"Oi, are you okay?"

"Yea… I thi-" I fell unconscious. The last thing I heard was Ryoma yelling.

I woke up once again in the same room. I felt a warm breath on my neck, I turned to my side and saw Ryoma next to me with his arm around my waist…oh geez… I felt a blush rushing to my face. His face inches away. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. My heart felt as if it skipped just by looking at his face. I smiled as I cuddled closer. Wait… I'm dating Kio! This is wrong!

'_**Does it feel wrong? No… So forget about Kio!'**_

'_You again! Okay first of all I love… you know what? Never mind, you'll just give me the same lecture again.'_

'_**Oh… the idiot is getting smarter now!'**_

'_You know you're lucky I can't even see you… If I could you would've been dead by now.'_

'_**Oh my… Miss Innocent is not so innocent.'**_

'_Okay cut to the chase what are you going to tell me now?'_

'_**Well all I'm going to say is that you're getting nearer to the right path. If you don't know what the right path is by now… you're just plain stupid.'**_

'_What? How am I near the right path?!'_

'_**I rest my case. You are just plain stupid.'**_

'_What is with everyone calling me stupid or an idiot today?!'_

'_**Do you at least know who you have to make fall in love with you?'**_

'_If I say yes will you call me an idiot?'_

'_**No.'**_

'_Then yes.'_

'_**You don't know do you?'**_

'_No…'_

'_**Idiot.'**_

'_Ugh…'_

"You awake?"

"Yea… Sorry did I wake you?"

"No."

"Umm… can I ask you why you're holding me?"

"Well you fainted again, but you kept shivering and we did have extra blankets, so I had to hold you." He said turning away hoping to hide his blush. Unfortunately for him I saw it as I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"RYOMA!!" Nanjirou yelled as he barged into the room. He smirked as he saw Ryoma holding me.

"Ah… My my… I didn't know you were like that Ryoma. That's my boy!" he laughed as he left. We were left dumbfounded.

"O wait don't we have school today?!"

"Hn."

"Oh man! I don't even have my clothes!" I started panicking.

"Kimi." Ryoma saying my name shut me up. I felt happy a bit.

"It's Sunday… We have no school."

"Oh… never mind. Hehehehe." I laughed as I scratched the back of my head.

"Do you know where you live? I'll take you there."

"Umm… no."

"You don't know where you live?"

"No."

"Are you stu-?"

"Yeah yeah I know I'm stupid!" I crossed my arms.

"Well at least you're not in denial."

"Shut up."

"I'll take you to Tezuka's okay?"

"Okay. Well can I take a bath?"

"Bathroom is over there. The towels are in the cabinet." He pointed to the door across. I walked through the door and into the bathroom.

After five to ten minutes I finished… Wait I have no clothes to change into…

"Ryoma!" I yelled

"Hn." He said through the door.

"Can I have some clothes to borrow?"

"Hn." I heard foot steps going away. A minute later I heard his foot steps come nearer.

"Oi open the door if you want the clothes." I walked to the door opening the door slightly enough for my arm to reach out as Ryoma handed me the clothes. I wore a black shirt which was big for me since it kind of hung off my shoulder and grey boxers. I blushed as I came out.

"Um… Can you tell Kunimitsu to come here instead?"

"Hn." He said with his back turned to me.

After an hour or more, Tezuka came. Unfortunately he had company… Kio.

"Kimi isn't this your boyfriend? Cause he kept asking me where you were." Tezuka said pointing to Kio.

"Kimi… you're wearing his clothes… what did you two do?" Kio asked

"Kio… can we break up? I'm sorry but I realized I love Ryoma…"

"You're going to break up with me?"

"Kio…"

"Kimi… It's okay. I think you did the right thing." He said as he faded away.

"Huh?!" I looked around finding Tezuka and everything else fading away… I turned to Ryoma.

"Kimi please wake up." He said… That voice! It's that voice I heard that was telling me to wake up before.

'_**You chose the right path. Now you must do as Ryoma says and wake up.'**_

I woke up again, everything was white again… Am I still in that dream?! I saw Tezuka sitting on a chair at my bedside, Ryoga on the couch, Miko beside me, and Ryoma also sitting on a chair but holding my hand. They all jumped up finding me awake. Ryoma stood and hugged me… I returned the hug…

"Do you know me?" His eyes widened

"KI-CHAN HAS AMNESIA?!" Ryoga yelled.

End Chapter

Well this is the longest chapter I ever written. She finally wakes up! Yay! She has amnesia?! OMGEEZY! Well you'll see more in the next chapter. Thank for reading! Review if you'd like. If you did review thank you!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 13

Back to normal life.

**RECAP: **_"Kimi please wake up." He said… That voice! It's that voice I heard that was telling me to wake up before._

'_You chose the right path. Now you must do as Ryoma says and wake up.'_

_I woke up again, everything was white again… Am I still in that dream?! I saw Tezuka sitting on a chair at my bedside, Ryoga on the couch, Miko beside me, and Ryoma also sitting on a chair but holding my hand. They all jumped up finding me awake. Ryoma stood and hugged me… I returned the hug…_

"_Do you know me?" His eyes widened_

"_KI-CHAN HAS AMNESIA?!" Ryoga yelled._

"I'll call the others." Tezuka said as he walked out the door.

"You're Kimi… I'm Ryoma… This is Miko… " he introduced everyone in the room slowly.

"Ryoma."

"This is Ryoga… The one outside is your cousin Tezuka…"

"Ryoma."

"The others will be here and I'll introduce them also."

"RYOMA!"

"What?"

"Okay first of all I don't have amnesia, and second of all I'm not STUPID so don't talk to me slowly like that! Geez why does everyone today think I'm stupid!"

"Kimi? You remember us?" Ryoma said in a confused tone.

"Yes I remember you! Geez just because I might've hit my head doesn't mean I got stupid and forget everything!"

"What's your problem?!"

"It's not like you need to know!"

"You know what?!"

"What?!"

"NOW I WISH YOU NE-" Ryoga covered his mouth before he could even finish his sentence.

"Kimi We're just glad you're awake… Right Ryoma?"

"Yea…"

"He's been worried sick seriously. Every day we visit he would sit at the same spot right beside you and hold your hand."

"Ryo-kun was worried?"

"Of course Ki-chan…" He said coming towards me.

"I'm sorry."

"Kimi… I'm the one who should be sorry. If I didn't make you runaway you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Ryo-kun…" I smiled

"Am I forgiven yet?"

"Yes you are." I pulled him into a kiss which he gladly responded to.

"Yea… so Ki-chan I'm going to tell the doctor and Tezuka about you so… yea." Ryoga walked out of the room feeling awkward, leaving me and Ryoma in the room.

"So Kimi you seem to talk in your sleep." Ryoma said as he parted away from my lips.

"Eh?" I said tilting my head to the side.

'_Oh no… here it comes…'_

"Who the heck is KIO?!"

"Oh… that?"

"Yea the name you've been saying these past days!"

"Eh? You, Echizen Ryoma, jealous?" I said smirking.

"Che whatever."

"Well I was just having a dream and Kio was my perfect boyfriend." I said nervously.

"PERFECT BOYFRIEND?"

"Well, I thought he was perfect and then you passed by me and you caught my eye. I always wondered why I felt that I knew you more than a classmate. I broke up with that perfect, good-looking, kind, loving guy for… you."

"Yea sure don't compliment me like you did with that dream boy."

"Hehehehe sorry…?"

"Ki-chan!!" Kikumaru came in pouncing onto me.

"Eiji! Ano…"

"Ki-chan I thought you would never wake up!"

"How long was I sleeping?"

"For two weeks!" Kikumaru pulled away as the others came in.

"EH?! THAT LONG?!"

"My Princess!!" Atobe came in.

"Keigo-nii?" I tilted my head as the background changed into sparkles. He hugged me close to him.

"Ore-sama is very happy you are up and okay. It has been long since I hugged you close like this…" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Atobe let go of her." Tezuka said

"Never again! Ore-sama will never let go of his princess!" He says as he kissed my hand.

"Monkey King oji-san please let go of my mommy." Miko said as the background cracked back to normal.

"Hey kid I'm not an Oji-san…"

"Explain the grey hair then." Miko stated.

"Why you little…" I grabbed his hand before he said anything else. He looked straight back at me with sparkles around him… I sweat dropped…

"Is something wrong my love?" he asked.

"Keigo-nii could you-"

"Back off." Ryoma finished though it was not what I wanted to say.

"Ore-sama will never be away from his princess."

"Che. Monkey King, Kimi wants you to let go of her." Ryoma said.

"Oh I'm sorry my love."

"Could you stop calling her your love? She's not even yours."

"Well Brat I cannot stop calling her my love because we belong together." He smirked. I sighed while they were arguing…

"Hey everyone I brought sushi!" Kawamura said. I felt my eyes turn to hearts.

"SUSHI MY LOVE!" I jumped from the bed going towards Kawamura senpai. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"Mommy?" I stopped from running happily and looked towards Miko.

"Yes Miko?"

"Doctor says to stay in bed."

"Bu-"

"No buts mommy. Stay in bed."

"Bu-"

"Mommy."

"Hai…" I walked back to the bed. Everyone laughed. We all started eating sushi Kawamura made for us.

"Hello? Am I disturbing anything?" The doctor said coming in.

"Tezuka-san let me check if everything is okay." He said as some one came in panting.

"Sorry Sensei I kinda lost you when I got distracted." The guy said scratching the back of his head laughing nervously.

"Well you should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"Sorry." My eyes widened realizing who he was.

"This is Murata Kio. He volunteers here to help the doctors out." The doctor said.

"Eh? Is this Tezuka-san? She really looks like the famous Kimi Kai."

"Hehe I'm both Tezuka Kimi and Kimi Kai."

"Honto?! Uhh… Can I have an autograph? - OW!" The doctor hit him upside the head.

"Kio now is not the time to do that…" The doctor said as he crossed his arms.

"Gomen."

"Ok anyways I need to check your heartbeat, so breathe deeply in and out." I did as he said and he backed away scribbling on his clipboard. I looked at Kio.

'_He's the same person from my dream… Messy raven locks, those deep chocolate orbs, and that charming smi-'_ my thought was cut off by a hand entwining its fingers with mine. I looked to see Ryoma staring at me. I smiled. Ryoma means more to me than a perfect guy.

"Well Tezuka-san you seem to be fine now. Nothing is wrong with you but here are some pain killers if you get painful head aches." He said as he handed me the pills.

"Arigatou. Does this mean I can leave?"

"Yes Ma'am. Tezuka-san may I speak with you in private?" He said leading Tezuka outside.

"So… Kimi-chan may I have your autograph?" Kio said pulling out a pad out of nowhere… _'How do people do that?!' _I signed the paper as he grinned from ear to ear. _'He seems to have a different personality than the guy in my dreams…'_

"Ki-chan we have your clothes in this bag so you could change." Fuji said handing me the bag.

"Arigatou." I walked in the bathroom with the bag.

**Tezuka POV **

"Is something wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"You may need to keep watch of her for a while."

"Is there something going to happen to her?"

"She may fall unconscious at random times."

"Why is that?"

"Well she seems to be okay but if she overexerts herself a bit she might faint."

"I see…"

"Just keep an eye on her for a while. She will need to come back here for check ups okay?"

"Yes sir." We both looked at each other with serious written all over us. After a minute of that awkward silence they decided to walk back into the room finding Kimi all changed and ready to go.

"Are you done Kunimitsu-nii? I want to go home now." She asked

"Yes we're done. We just need to check you out of the hospital and we'll leave."

"Hai!"

"Ah yes Ki-chan you will have to come back here next week for a check up."

"Hai!"

"Okay let's go." I held out my hand as she grabbed it. Everyone followed us out of the room to the front lobby to sign Kimi out.

"Kimi-chan!" someone yelled. Kimi looked back to see Kio running toward her. He tried catching his breath when he got to her.

"Kio?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You'll see me around. Plus I'm coming back next week for a check up."

"I see… well I'll see you then." He said smiling.

'_He's lucky Kimi is too dense to even notice he's hitting on her._' I looked at the two shaking hands. I saw Echizen glaring daggers and scowling at him. Fuji and Momo was holding him back in case he did anything rash.

"Matta ne!" Kio said as he ran back.

**Kimi POV**

I waved back to Kio. I looked at Ryoma glaring daggers and scowling at Kio's back. I sweat dropped. I walked over to Ryoma who was still glaring and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stopped glaring and returns the embrace. This warmth… I missed holding Ryoma like this.

"You know mommy you should stop before daddy does more than hug you."

"What do you mean?"

"He has that look again."

"Look?"

"Yea like he wants to ravish you all to himself." Everyone sweat dropped when he said this.

"Miko…" Ryoma started as he bent down to Miko's eye level.

"Yes daddy?"

"You shouldn't tell mommy these things okay?"

"Why?"

"Because mommy doesn't need to know"

"But mommy has to know"

"Why?"

"Because she's too dense to even notice you're going to ravish her."

"Miko…"

"Daddy…" it was silent for a while until Miko spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yea Miko?"

"Mommy left us."

"Huh?" He looked finding me leaving with the others,

"C'mon daddy let's catch up to mommy!"

"Hn."

Everyone decided to go home since there was school tomorrow. After a few minutes we got home and sat on the living room couch.

'Aw man… I bet I have a lot of work to catch up on.'

"Ki-chan I brought your work you need to catch up on at home so you don't have to worry about it. The teacher says you have a lot of time to catch up."

'How does he know I'm worried?! Is he psychic?'

"I'm not psychic. You're just easy to read."

"Might as well do some of the work now…" I said getting up and getting my books

"Ki-chan, make sure you don't stay up too late okay?" Ryoga said.

"Hai!" I should have listened to him… It's 3:30 now I have three hours of sleep til school. I put up my book and got to bed.

"Ki-chan, wake up." Ryoma shook me. I groaned as he shook me again.

"Ki-chan, get up… It's school today."

"Hai…" I said groggily. I got up and changed.

Ryoma was waiting outside the door for me. I walked out the door rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"What time?"

"Huh?"

"What time did you sleep?"

"I slept enough."

"What. Time." He said seriously

"3:30" I mumbled but it was clear enough for him to understand

"3:30?!" He exclaimed

"I was working and I wanted to finish."

"Well you need your sleep."

"I wanted to catch up."

"You still need your sleep." We were at this til we got to the school. We walked through the doors as all my fans were yelling "KIMI-SAMA! WE'RE GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" I sighed. "KIMI-SAMA WE LOVE YOU!" Oh geez. Ryoma came in behind me as the girls yelled as usual "RYOMA-SAMA!" I looked around while we walked to our seats that a group of girls was looking at me and Ryoma. Okay… Class started as the teacher came in. I tried my best to stay awake but it was hard. I survived four classes without sleeping… Now it was lunch. Thank goodness. I decided to eat lunch with Ryoma under the Cherry Blossom tree but instead of eating I fell asleep on his shoulder. After about ten minutes I woke up with Ryoma's head on mine. I looked around finding that group of girls from the classroom looking at us with hearts in their eyes. I heard them talking.

"They're so cute together!"

"I don't get why people in our class want to break them up they're so perfect together!"

"I know! Look! Ryoma wrapped his arm around her!"

"Aww…"

'_What the heck am I hearing? Me and Ryoma have a fan club of us being a cute couple?!'_ I sweat dropped hearing them. I felt Ryoma's arm tightened its hold on me. I looked up seeing Ryoma smirking with his eyes still closed. I'm guessing he heard them also.

"Ryo-kun… I know you're awake. Let's go class is going to be starting soon." I tried getting up but Ryoma held me down.

"Ryo-!" I was cut off by him kissing my cheek. I heard squeals… our fan club…

"Let's go." He said already up. I survived the rest of the day without sleeping. Ryoma went to practice as I went to pick up Miko. I came back with Miko in my arms.

"Ne Miko you want to meet your grandpa Nanjiroh?"

"Daddy's Daddy?"

"Yup."

"Okay!" he said happily. After practice Ryoma came with us to his house.

"OTOU-SAN!!" I ran happily to him.

"Ki-chan! Nice of you to visit." He said.

"Oi Oyaji stop looking at her…"

"Urusei Ryoma. Eh? Who's this?" he asked looking at Miko who was hiding behind Ryoma.

"Miko." The little boy said.

"Why are you with Ki-chan and Ryoma?"

"They re my parents." Nanjiroh's eyes widened…

"NANI!!" He yelled.

Chapter End.

Yeah sorry it took so long. I've been sleepy lately haha. Well Ryoma is forgiven, Kimi meets that guy of her dreams in real life, life is back to normal, and Nanjiroh finally meets Miko! Ooooweeee. Thanks for Reading. Review if you'd like and if you did review thank you.

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 14

_RECAP: "OTOU-SAN!!" I ran happily to him._

"_Ki-chan! Nice of you to visit." He said._

"_Oi Oyaji stop looking at her…"_

"_Urusei Ryoma. Eh? Who's this?" he asked looking at Miko who was hiding behind Ryoma._

"_Miko." The little boy said._

"_Why are you with Ki-chan and Ryoma?"_

"_They re my parents." Nanjiroh's eyes widened…_

"_NANI!!" He yelled._

"SON? PARENTS? WHAT THE- OW!" Ryoma hit Nanjirou on the head before he could finish his sentence.

"Mommy, oji-san is scaring me." Miko said hiding behind me.

"I'm sorry Miko." Nanjirou said. Miko nodded to him.

"Miko why don't you play with Karupin while we talk to your oji-san."

"Karupin?" He asked. Ryoma pointed to the cat as Miko smiled and went towards the cat.

"So you two… you know… bam bam?" Nanjirou smirked to his son. We blushed deep red.

"That's my boy!" He said happily slapping Ryoma in the back hard. Ryoma fell forward a bit.

"Oyaji! That's not our child!" He exclaimed.

"Eh? Then why does he look like the both of you?" He said pointing out the similarities.

"Otou-san… We found him in the park. He has no parents so we took him in yet we have no idea why he looks like the both us." I said

"Ah… So does that mean you and Ryoma didn't… you know… bam bam?" he said leading us inside the house.

"OYAJI!" he said blushing.

"So Ki-chan how are you? You okay?" he said ignoring Ryoma.

"I'm fine." I smiled

"Good. I heard about you two. Ryoga told me about it."

"Oh I see."

"That's good you're okay."

"Thanks." My phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ni-san?"

"Okay okay I'm coming."

"Okay I'll bring Ryoma."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Ryo-kun, Kunimitsu-nii needs us to meet with the others."

"What about Miko?"

"Miko!"

"Yes?" He said popping his head through the door.

"Do you want to hang out with your oji-san?"

"Sure."

"Otou-san please take care of Miko we'll be back later! Ja!" I said running out of the house before Nanjirou could say anything.

"I'm going to have to talk to those two later…"

**Nanjirou POV**

I looked at the boy who is just standing there. I sighed and went over to him.

"So kid do you want to go to the park or something?" Miko's face brightened hearing that. I sighed again and carried him to the car and sat him on the passenger seat.

"Ne, Oji-san?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you wearing that?" Miko said pointing at my monk outfit.

"Is something wrong with me wearing this?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Okay."

"So… Does your 'Daddy' take care of you?"

"Yes. Are you basically asking me how Daddy is doing?" I sweat dropped.

'_This kid is smart.'_

"I guess yea."

"He's okay. Though he gives Mommy these certain looks when they're alone."

"Really now?" I smirked

"Yea… It's like he wants to ravish her all to himself."

'_Note to self tease Ryoma about this later.'_

"Really?" I laughed.

"You're a smart kid you know that?"

"Thank you." He smiled

"Okay we're here." They got out of the car as Miko went straight to the play ground. I sat down on the bench watching him. After about five minutes Miko came and sat next to me.

"You tired?" he nodded

"Ne Oji-san?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Obaa-san?"

"She's in America for work." I said while looking at the women here.

"Hentai oji-san."

"Hey!"

"Hn."

"You know you really do act like Ryoma at times…"

"Hentai oji-san look the women over there is looking at you."

"Of course they are I can't help it if I'm drop dead sexy…" I smirked.

"You? Most likely you should drop dead at your age …"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" I was about to grab the boy but he disappeared. I looked around finding him running away. I chased after him. I couldn't catch up to the little twerp.

"Hentai Oji-san you're too old to run you may have a heart attack." He said somehow popping up behind me. I jumped at least six feet into the air because of him.

"I'M NOT OLD! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled looking behind me finding he was not there again… Dang kid.

"Ne Hentai Oji-san I'm hungry…" he said once again popping up behind me making jump six feet in the air again.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Whatever do you mean?" he said innocently… oh he's good…

"Ne Hentai Oji-san?"

"What?"

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy can give me a baby brother?" My eyes widened…

"Uhm…. Have you asked them?"

"Yea… they said they would but then they would pay all their attention on the baby first than me… but now I don't care, I want a baby brother…" he said looking at the other kids. I laughed making him look at me with a confused face.

"Hentai Oji-san?"

"Hn?"

"Where does a baby come from?"

"Well Miko… When a boy and girl love each other very much they do bam bam."

"What's bam bam?"

"It must be something hard to do because mommy and daddy do a lot of things and no baby came…" I sweat dropped after hearing that statement.

"Why me?!"

"What wrong Hentai oji-san?"

"Why don't we go home now Miko?"

"But you didn't explain what bam bam meant!"

"OH NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot… to turn off the toaster? We have to go home now!"

"Hentai Oji-san…"

"Yes?"

"I feel like your just saying that to avoid my question."

'_Dang this kid is smart!'_

"Hehehehe no I'm not!"

"MIKO!!" I looked to see two figures coming towards us.

"Mommy!!" Miko ran towards Kimi and hugged her.

"Otou-san was everything okay?"

"Hai hai…" I said

"Ne ne Daddy?"

"Hn?"

"What does bam bam mean?" Ryoma blushed.

"OYAJI!! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TELLING MIKO ABOUT THIS!"

"Why? Is bam bam something bad?"

"It's not bad Miko it's just something we cannot do yet?" Ryoma said awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"C'mon Miko lets go home first okay?" Kimi asked. Miko just pouted but agreed wanting to go home. We went back to the car as Miko still asked what 'bam bam' meant. I looked at the mirror looking at Ryoma who was glaring at me.

'_Must be angry because I started all this. Oh well.'_

"Ne Hentai Oji-san?"

"When will you stop calling me that?!"

"Miko you shouldn't call your oji-san that!" Kimi exclaimed while Ryoma patted Miko on the head saying good job. Kimi smacked Ryoma upside the head scolding him that he shouldn't be teaching Miko to call me that. The couple was bickering while Miko was looking back and forth from his mommy and his daddy. I sighed… They look like a real family. Once we got back to my place they told me it was late as was going to leave. As they were leaving I smirked and yelled, "Now Ryoma don't you ravish my precious soon-to-be daughter and ruin her innocence!!" I saw Ryoma turned around blushing.

"URUSEI OYAJI!!"

Chapter End.

* * *

Well I finally made a new chapter! Ah… Sorry it's kind of hard trying to update this because I'm always sleepy right after work… haha I'll try updating at least more than usual. Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like and if you did review thank you!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 15

**RECAP:** _"Ne Hentai Oji-san?" _

"_When will you stop calling me that?!"_

"_Miko you shouldn't call your oji-san that!" Kimi exclaimed while Ryoma patted Miko on the head saying good job. Kimi smacked Ryoma upside the head scolding him that he shouldn't be teaching Miko to call me that. The couple was bickering while Miko was looking back and forth from his mommy and his daddy. I sighed… They look like a real family. Once we got back to my place they told me it was late as was going to leave. As they were leaving I smirked and yelled, "Now Ryoma don't you ravish my precious soon-to-be daughter and ruin her innocence!!" I saw Ryoma turned around blushing._

"_URUSEI OYAJI!!" _

"Okay all regulars come to my office for a meeting. Everyone else continue with practice." Ryuzaki-sensei called. All the regulars looked at each other and walked to her office.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Oishi asked

"The principal is making all clubs raise money for the school. Each club was assigned a certain activity."

"So what is our activity?"

"A café. You will all be serving desserts and drinks."

"Hmmm sounds nice." Momo said smirking _'Maybe I should invite An-chan!' _

"I have a question." Fuji said

"Ask away." She said

"Well if it's only us guys wouldn't we just be only getting most of the girl population at school?" he asked

"That's true there's only a 20 percent chance of guys coming. Mostly like they have a girlfriend that's forcing them to come." Inui stated.

"There's also an 80 percent chance of all girls coming because of Echizen, Tezuka, and Fuji."

"Hmmm… that means we need some girls to-" She was interrupted by Kimi walking in with a stack of paper.

"Ano Ryuzaki-sensei-" Kimi's voice trailed off when she looked up finding everyone excluding Ryoma and Tezuka smiling at her.

"Uh… I don't really like those looks." She said nervously. Everyone was thinking _'She's perfect for this! All we need is only her because she's both famous and beautiful.'_

"Kimi we need you to help us." Ryuzaki said.

"Oh? Is that it? Wait what is it?" She asked

"Our club is doing a café and we need help with waiters."

"Oh that it? Then okay!" She said smiling. Everyone smiled back but in a different way.

- - - -

Ryoma came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed trying to get out of his hold on me because everyone was watching.

"I need to measure all of you for your uniforms for the café." Ryuzaki said.

"Sensei what are the other clubs doing?" Kikumaru asked.

"I'm not sure but I know the activities are a play, dessert café, food stands, game booths, and others I'm not sure." She said starting to measure me.

"Ah… yes Kimi the principal was requesting something but I bet Ryoma won't agree. Well anyways you already agreed helping us out so never mind!"

"What is it?" I asked

"Well since you're famous and all… He was requesting you do a kissing booth."

"No." Both Ryoma and Tezuka said immediately. She sighed knowing that was the answer. Everyone sweat dropped watching the two glare at her.

"Okay everyone the café will be in the cafeteria. Meet there before 3 on Saturday to set things up."

"Saturday?" Ryoma spoke up.

"Yes, do you have plans?" Ryoma shook his head and looked deep in thought. Once everyone was measured everyone got out of her office to go back to practice except me. Ryuzaki-sensei called on me to stay for a while.

- - - -

I came out of her office finding Ryoma waiting for me. He entwined our hands together as he started walking towards the courts.

"Ki-chan is it okay if you walk home alone today? I have some errands to do before I go home." I looked at him questionably but nodded my head. _'If he had some errands he could've asked me to come along… What if… No he wouldn't do that to me.'_

"Ki-chan? Is something wrong?" he asked stopping in front of the courts where the other regulars are practicing. I shook my head and smiled reassuring him that I'm okay. He gave me a peck on the forehead, cheeks, and lastly the lips.

"Hoi hoi! Who knew Ochibi was so lovey-dovey!" Kikumaru exclaimed right beside us. We looked to our side finding Kikumaru, Momo, Fuji, and Oishi, who was dragged by Kikumaru. I heard Ryoma sigh.

"Urusei senpai."

"Mou… Ochibi is being mean!"

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma smirked and turned towards me giving me another peck on the lips.

"I'll see you at home." He said as I nodded and walked to the gates to leave and pick up Miko.

- - - -

"Eh? Ochibi you're not going to walk with Ki-chan home?" Kikumaru yelled.

"Not today."

"Why?!"

"Just because."

"Echizen you never know Kimi is FAMOUS and all what if…" Oishi's voice trailed off as he started worrying about Kimi being in mother hen mode.

"Did you and Ki-chan have a fight?" Momo asked.

"No."

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"Then why not?"

"Fine if I tell you, you have to buy me ponta." I smirked.

"Fine."

"It's a special occasion on Saturday but then this came up and I need a gift to give her."

"What kind of occasion??" Fuji asked.

"Its just a special day okay? I just don't know what to give her. Plus I have no idea how we can be alone if the rest of the day we'll be here working."

"Don't worry about that just worry about getting her a gift." Fuji said smiling with a glint in his eyes. I gave him a look but shrugged it off thinking he was just going to help me.

"What do girls like as a gift?" I asked Momo

"Well maybe jewelry…"

'_Maybe a ring?'_

"Hn… Arigatou Momo-senpai." I ran out the gates forgetting about the rest of practice.

"OI ECHIZE-" Momo sighed. _'Young love…'_

"Momo! Where's Ochibi?" Kikumaru said coming towards Momo.

"He left."

"EH?! Buchou is going to be so mad at him!"

- - - -

I walked towards Miko's school. His teacher greeted me with a smile. All the kids came running up to me saying they love my music. I smiled. Miko walked up to me holding his arms up meaning he wanted to be carried.

"Miko-kun is so lucky to have Kimi-sama as his mommy!" one little girl said. I began to walk away waving bye to the kids. We went the opposite way from my school which confused Miko.

"Mommy aren't we going to go see daddy?"

"No Miko. Your daddy has some errands to do after practice." I said.

"Oh… At least I get mommy to myself then!" I smiled at what he said. I held him tighter and kissed his cheek. Miko giggled. We went in our apartment and saw Ryoga sleeping on the couch with the TV still on. 'Must have had nothing to do today.'

"Ryoga-nii? Wake up." He stirred in his sleep.

"UNCLE RYOGA!!" Miko jumped out of my arms and onto Ryoga. Ryoga groaned and opened his eyes.

"Ki-chan? Where's Chibisuke?"

"Oh he had some errands to do." I said.

"Oh… I see."

- - - -

I ran to a store filled with jewelry. I looked around until I felt a little weight on my shoulder. I looked up finding the shop keeper smiling down at me.

"Do you need help?"

"Yea."  
"What are you looking for?"

"Rings."

"For your girlfriend?"

"Hn." She looked at me with a certain look.

"Come with me." I followed her to the back. My eyes widened at all the gold everywhere.

- - - -

I'm walking home and it was almost dark. _'Kimi must be worried…'_ I looked at the time, 8:45. I walked up the steps to our apartment. I got out my keys and opened the door finding Kimi in Ryoga arms under the blanket on the couch. I stepped inside finding it very cold. I glared at Ryoga even though he won't even see me. I looked over at them. Kimi was cuddling closer! _'Calm down Ryoma… breathe…' _

"Oi… What took you so long coming home? Ki-chan was so worried." Ryoga whispered with his eyes closed.

"I had some errands."

"You couldn't finish til this late?"

"Hn."

"Whatever it was… It better be worth it." Ryoga said with venom in his voice. Surprisingly I flinched a bit. Ryoga moved to carry Kimi to her room bridal style. He placed her right next to Miko. Once he walked out of her room he sat back down on the couch. I walked over to the other couch next to it. Ryoga demanded an explanation so I told him everything. He smiled and patted my head and went to his room. I sighed.

- - - -

"Kimi wake up!" I opened my eyes finding Ryoma shaking me.

"Huh?"

"We're late for school…" It took a minute for me to register that into my brain.

"EH?!" I yelled.

"C'mon get dressed and let's go." I nodded and went to change.

After a while I came out as we ran to the school. We went straight to the courts finding only the regulars there.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Oh all non-regulars are dismissed from practice while all clubs are excused from classes to help set up their stations before tomorrow." Fuji said. He looked at Ryoma with his eyes opened…

"Eh??" I said while looking at Fuji's azure eyes… _'So pretty…' _I thought.

"Ki-chan is something wrong?" Fuji asked closing his eyes again.

"Eh? It's nothing!" I stiffened while looking up nervously at Fuji. Ryoma dragged me to the Cherry Blossom tree to sit.

"Ne Ryo-kun! Don't you think Syuusuke-nii has pretty eyes?" I said sitting down next to him. He gave me a look and patted his lap wanting me to lay my head there. I did as he said and laid my head on his lap.

"Ryo-kun? Don't you think we should wait with the other regulars?" I asked. He shrugged indicating he really didn't care. I smiled and closed my eyes to take a nap.

- - - -

I looked down finding Kimi asleep. I started to stroke her hair as I looked up at the sky… _'Syuusuke has pretty eyes! Che…'_ I thought trying to mimic Kimi's voice. I sighed.

"You know if it bothers you, you should say something." I looked down. Kimi was holding in a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You kinda tried to mimic my voice…" She bursted out laughing.

"Che… So?" _'I thought that out loud?!'_

"Yea you kinda thought it out loud." I looked at her with confused written all over my face then shrugged it off. I felt a hand on my cheek. Kimi got up and sat on my lap facing me. My face was turning red. Kimi was caressing my cheek.

"If it makes you feel better… I love your eyes much more… I get so mesmerized by just one look…" She said. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. Our faces nearing each other. I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her. The kiss was so passionate. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she accepted by opening her mouth a bit. I let my tongue slip and explored her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. Her hands found their way to my hair stroking it gently. We sadly separated because of need of oxygen. We looked at each other. Hazel looking at Golden orbs and vice versa. I leaned a little to kiss her jaw going down to her neck.

"Ryoma…" She mewled.

- - - -

Unknown to them the rest of the regulars were watching the WHOLE thing in a bush. Ryuzaki-sensei sent them to find Ryoma and Kimi. Well… they found them alright. All their eyes widened. Kawamura and Kaidoh were restraining Tezuka. Fuji had a devilish smile while taking pictures, Momo kept saying 'ahh… young love' and Kikumaru agreeing with him, Oishi and Kawamura's mouths was agape, Kaidoh was blushing, and Inui of course was scribbling in his notebook say 'Iie data.' But once they saw Ryoma kissing Kimi's neck as Kimi was mewling Ryoma's name, all their eyes widened as big as saucers. They all jumped out of their hiding place running towards them.

"KI-CHAN!!" They all yelled. Kikumaru ran ahead of them and pounced onto Kimi knocking her off of Ryoma's lap. They were both in an awkward position, Kikumaru was on top of her with both his hands on both sides of her head pinning her, and one of his legs was in between her legs.

"Well well well… I thought Kimi was dating Ryoma, either that or Kikumaru is forcing himself onto Kimi." They looked to see that it was Ryuzaki-sensei. Both Kikumaru and Kimi saw their position and got up and turned away from each other with a tint of red on their faces.

"Gomen Ki-chan!" Kikumaru said turning towards her bowing. She smiled telling him it was okay.

"What were you doing in a bush?" Kimi asked them.

"Uh…" They couldn't make an excuse.

"Wait… than means… YOU SAW THE WHOLE THING?!" She exclaimed. Everyone just gave a nervous laugh… Kimi felt all the blood rush to her face. Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head and told them to follow her to the cafeteria.

"Ne senpai-tachi… Did you like the show?" Ryoma smirked then turned to entwine his fingers with the already red Kimi's and followed Ryuzaki-sensei. The rest just stood there for a minute registering what he said into their mind… _'HE KNEW THE WHOLE TIME?!' _

- - - -

"All of your uniform will be ready by tomorrow before the café opens." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Everyone get started on decorating around here." They switched everything around… You couldn't even tell it used to be the cafeteria… Walls were baby blue, floors were pearl white, tables glass clear, and the chairs white. I felt something tug inside me but I shrugged it off.

"Ryuzaki-sensei? What is this café called?" Kikumaru asked.

"Café Dream." She stated. My eyes widened… _'Café Dream? This is the same café I dreamed of when I was in a coma…'_

"Ki-chan? Are you okay it's as if you've seen a ghost?" Kikumaru said

"Hai I'm okay Eiji." I said smiling. We continued decorating and it ended up the same things from my dream… Looking at it reminded me of messy raven locks, deep chocolate orbs, nice features, and a charming smile… I felt an arm snake its way around me; I tensed at the touch but relaxed realizing it was just Ryoma. He was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"It's nothing Ryo-kun… I'm just tired." I lied. He nodded and continued to help the others. Once everything was done everyone went home.

- - - -

The next day came. Everyone came before 3 as Ryuzaki-sensei said. We all met at the cafeteria. She had our costumes with her. She passed them to us as we went to change. All the guys came back in and had white collared long sleeved shirt with horizontal thin blue stripes, they had a light blue tie, and black vests, pants, and shoes. They were waiting for Kimi to come out. Ryuzaki-sensei was smirking at their reaction when she came back. She was wearing a maid outfit. Her outfit had a light blue short sleeved shirt on the inside of the black laced spaghetti strapped dress, at the end of the dress was light blue lace around it, the dress ended mid thigh, she had light blue knee socks with black ballet flats, despite the socks you could still see some of her creamy colored slender legs, on her beautiful jet black locks was a black headband with a light blue bow, on her creamy colored neck was a black choker.

From looking at her, Fuji took pictures, Inui dropped his pencil, Kaidoh was blushing, Momo and Kikumaru's mouths was agape, Oishi dropped whatever he was holding, Kawamura almost tripped from walking, Ryoma and Tezuka just stared. They all thought the same thing… _'Hot.' _Well excluding Tezuka. He thought she was beautiful. Everyone was kinda speechless making it awkward for her. Tezuka was first to recover and complimented her.

"Kimi you look beautiful." Tezuka said patting his cousin on the head. She smiled.

"All you guys look very handsome." She said. Ryoma put his hands in his pocket holding a little box. He smiled.

Everyone set up everything and got ready. It was 4 already and people started coming in.

- - - -

"Ki-chan table 12 needs a server." Oishi said. I nodded and went towards that table.

"Hello! I'm Tezuka Kimi and I'm going to be your server for today. May I take your order?" I said not bothering to look up from my mini pad.

"Ore-sama is very lucky to have my love as my server!" He said

"Keigo-nii!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug. I saw there were other people with him.

"Ano… are you all with Keigo-nii?"

"Ah… yes this is the regulars from Hyotei Gakuen." They all introduced themselves as did I again.

"You must be that girl Atobe keeps talking about…" They all nodded.

"You know you look very familiar." The one named Gakuto asked. I sighed.

"Yes I'm also the famous Kimi Kai." All their eyes widened.

"KIMI KAI!" They asked for an autograph excluding Atobe. They all had notebooks and a pen with them… I was surprised even Kabaji had a notebook also… I blinked twice noticing all the notebooks. _'How do people get these notebooks out of nowhere?!'_

"Gomen my love… They love your music." Atobe said. I smiled telling him it was okay while signing all their notebooks. Ryoma came over to us and wrapped his arms around me… _'He seems to be doing that a lot lately.' _

"Monkey King and friends? Are you all harassing my FIANCE?" All Hyotei Regulars excluding Atobe was surprised that Seigaku's cocky freshman was the fiancé of the famous Kimi Kai. They all looked at Atobe to see if Ryoma was telling the truth… Atobe just nodded meaning… "IT'S TRUE?!" they all exclaimed. After they calmed down I took their orders and went to get all their desserts and served it to them.

"Ki-chan we need you at another table. Table 4 please." Oishi said. I walked over to that table finding a person I thought I wouldn't see in a while… Messy raven locks, deep chocolate orbs, charming smile… Murata Kio

Chapter End.

This is a long chapter… haha. Well I haven't updated in a LONG time. Sorry I was in vacation and didn't have time. Man it's really hard describing clothes… haha. Next chapter you find out how Fuji 'helps' Ryoma about the alone time with Kimi for that special occasion and Murata Kio comes back into her life… Ooooweeee. ;) Review if you'd like. If you did review thank you!! DD Hope you enjoyed that chapter.

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 16

**RECAP:** _"Monkey King and friends? Are you all harassing my FIANCE?" All Hyotei Regulars excluding Atobe was surprised that Seigaku's cocky freshman was the fiancée of the famous Kimi Kai. They all looked at Atobe to see if Ryoma was telling the truth… Atobe just nodded meaning… "IT'S TRUE?!" they all exclaimed. After they calmed down I took their orders and went to get all their desserts and served it to them._

"_Ki-chan we need you at another table. Table 4 please." Oishi said. I walked over to that table finding a person I thought I wouldn't see in a while… Messy raven locks, deep chocolate orbs, charming smile… Murata Kio._

"Kio-san?" I said. He looked up and his eyes widened from my outfit.

"Ki-Kimi-chan!! You look... Uhh… Kawaii!" He smiled

"Arigatou!" I smiled

"Why don't you sit down?" He asked

"Gomen… I'm a server here at this café. Oh that reminds me! May I take your order?" I smiled.

"Haha… I would like a vanilla cake with iced coffee." He said. _'Hmm… the same from my dream…' _I shrugged it off and went to get his order.

"So what did dream boy want from you?" Ryoma asked walking up to me.

"Well I didn't know he would've been here." I walked to the kitchen with Ryoma following behind.

"Mhm… You sure you're not flirting?" He huffed. I laughed.

"No Ryo-kun… I'm only yours." I said putting my arms around him. He was about to kiss me until Tezuka came in and coughed to get our attention.

"Ki-chan… You should be getting your customers food." Tezuka said getting a chocolate cake.

"Hai hai…" I said as unwrapped my arms and went to get the cake and iced coffee. Before I left the kitchen I winked at Ryoma as he smiled. I walked back to Kio who was currently reading a book.

"Here's your order Kio-san!" I said placing his cake and iced coffee on the table.

"So Kimi-chan… Did they hire you to work here?"

"Well you can say that. But since I go to school here and I'm not in any clubs I decided to work with my fiancé's club." I said.

"You go to school here?"

"Yes. I'm a freshman."

"Eh?? How come I never see you around here?"

"You go to this school?!"

"Yeah I'm a junior here."

"Hm… Maybe that's why we don't see each other." I smiled.

"You said you had a fiancé here?" I nodded my head.

"Yea. Echizen Ryoma." I said proudly.

"The cocky freshman who's good in tennis?"

"Ah… That's him alright." I laughed.

- - - -

"Echizen! That guy from the hospital is hitting on Ki-chan!" Momo said as he elbowed my arm. I glared at Kio who was laughing with Kimi.

"Oi Echizen today is a special day for you two right? Did you get the gift?" Momo asked. I nodded as I put my hand in my pocket holding the little box. Fuji was right beside us listening as he smirked.

- - - -

"Echizen! Atobe's table needs help since Kimi is a bit busy." Oishi said. I nodded and went towards Atobe's table.

"Echizen? Where's my love?" Atobe asked.

"None of your business Monkey King. What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Hmph… Some server you are." Atobe huffed.

"Ne Buchou isn't that Kimi over there with some other guy?" Jiroh asked pointing at Kimi. Atobe stood up and was about to walk over there until I stopped him by grabbing my arm. He looked back at me with an irritated look.

"Echizen? Don't you care? This is YOUR fiancée." Atobe said

"Eh? Since when does Monkey King care about my feelings?" I smirked

"Shut up Echizen. You're lucky Ore-sama even considers your feelings!" He said.

"Ooo I'm so grateful…" I said sarcastically. We started to argue a bit until Kimi came to us.

- - - -

"My love!! Ore-sama was saddened that Echizen had to be your replacement to be our server…" Atobe said grabbing her hand. I blinked then smiled. Kabaji was sitting next to Atobe silently. I went up to him and started talking to him.

"Ne you're Kabaji right?" I asked

"Usu."

"Are you and Atobe best friends or something?"

"Usu."

"Do you like blue?"

"Usu."

"Me too!"

"What about pandas?"

"Usu."

"Music?"

"Usu."

"Cloud and star watching?"

"Usu."

"You know we have so much in common!" I clapped happily. The Hyotei regulars sweat dropped at the two including Ryoma.

"Usu." Everyone watched us continue to talk about their like and dislikes…

"Choutarou-nii!" I came and grabbed his hands making him blush. I came close to his face making everyone think I was going to kiss him, but I whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded. I clapped and went near Oshitari.

"Yuushi-nii?" I asked with my hands behind my back.

"Yes Tezuka-san?"

"Oh, no need for formalities. Please call me Kimi or Ki-chan." I said. He nodded as I whispered in his ear also. He nodded and smiled and whispered saying 'it would be an honor' I smiled and gave both Oshitari and Ootori a hug. They both blushed at the sudden contact. Atobe and Ryoma were wondering what I was whispering in their ears.

"My love? Ore-sama wants to know what you said to my teammates." He said

"Se-cr-et!" I said giving him a wink while sticking my tongue out and holding up a peace sign.

"Kawaii!" Gakuto said. He grabbed me to share a seat with him as he took out a camera and took pictures of us. I was a bit confused at first but then I joined him in making different faces. Oshitari slapped his forehead and shook his head while the rest just blinked. Oishi called on me and Ryoma to go serve other tables.

- - - -

I looked at Kimi who was serving other customers. _'I need to think of a way to get us alone…'_ I saw Fuji get on a platform with a microphone. He got everyone's attention.

"Minna-san! Gather all your attention on Echizen! He needs to give something to a certain someone!" Fuji said smiling evilly at me…

"Fuji-senpai! I meant ALONE with Kimi not this!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me.

"Either you do this now or later when it's late." Fuji said.

"Ki-chan will you please come here?" Fuji called.

"Me? Okay? Is something wrong Ryo-kun?" She asked looking at me. I looked away hiding a blush. I held out my hand. Kimi held out her hand also. I grabbed her hand gently. She blinked in confusion.

"Kimi… Do you know what today is?" I asked.

"Saturday??" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Kimi today is the day I asked you to be my fiancée." Her eyes widened in surprise. She started tearing up.

"I guess this would be what you call an anniversary right?" I said clueless… Everyone in the café fell down anime style. She laughed and gave me a hug. I took her left hand and kissed it as I used my other hand to take out the box. Her eyes widened as I opened the box. It was a gold ring with diamond hearts all around it on the inner side of the ring it said 'I'll love you forever…' I took the hand that I kissed and slid the ring on her ring finger… She started to tear up.

"Ryoma…" She looked at the ring and back at me… Before I could say anything else she kissed me. I was surprised at the kiss especially since everybody was watching us this time… I ignored it and kissed her back. We both heard everyone whistling and clapping. We both parted as we looked at everyone. Girls were yelling "Kawaii!" while guys were whistling. After a while Kimi went to the kitchen leaving me with a customer. Ryuzaki-sensei stood on the platform with a microphone. I saw Tezuka and Oishi push in a piano.

"Minna-san please gather your attention up here." Everyone looked at her.

"Do you mind if we play music?" Everyone shook their head confused.

"Good, because you will all have a live performance of Kimi Kai!" She said as Kimi came out of the Kitchen doors.

- - - -

I came out waving at everyone.

"Hello minna-san!" I smiled. I was wearing a black Japanese layered tunic top with a grey plaid scarf, and a striped pink and black mini shorts, and black knee socks with little pink bows on the side of each sock with black shoes, my hair let down with a pink bow clip on the left side of my hair. I signaled Ootori and Oshitari to come up. Oshitari brought out his violin, Ootori sat at the piano, while I got up to the microphone.

"I dedicate this song to Echizen Ryoma." I smiled and signaled Ootori to start. He nodded and started to play.

- - - -

Kimi began to sing softly…

_Anata marude komorebi no you Ni  
watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta  
_

Oshitari began to play softly…

_Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni  
nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjite iru wa_

_  
Watashi ga watashi rashiku irareru no wa anata ga iru kara_

_Anata wo ai shite umareta uta wo utaou  
watashi no ai no akashi ni  
shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi  
anata ga ikite iru koto ga shinjitsu_

_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
kuyashikute modokashikute... ai no MERODI-_

Kimi looked straight at me with a smile…

_Karamiatta kokoro no ito wo  
tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda_

_"kono ai wo tsuranukou" hitorigoto no you ni__  
__永久__(towa) ni chikai wo tateru_

_Itooshisa ni tsutsumareru MERODI- maiagare sora ni_

_sono 瞳__(me) ni mienai taisetsu na mono wo miseyou_

_Safureru__ ai no izumi ni_

_Omoi wa doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo_

_ ikite yukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta_

"Nyaa Ochibi is luck to have Ki-chan!" Kikumaru said glomping me.

"Yea Echizen… You can feel all the emotions just from listening to her." Momo said giving me a head lock. Kimi sang with so much emotion.

_Mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nozoru_

She got the microphone and got off the stage walking towards me. She touched my cheek as she sang the next line.

_"Nee mou nechatta no?" sore nara mimimoto de "I love you"_

She walked back onto the stage and started to sing her heart out.

_Anata wo ai shite umareta uta wo utaou  
watashi no ai no akashi ni  
shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi  
anata ga ikite iru koto ga shinjitsu_

Everybody listened to her voice as they closed their eyes.

_sono 瞳__(me) ni mienai taisetsu na mono wo miseyou__  
__ afureru ai no izumi ni__  
__anata to deatte nagaredashita kono MERODI-__  
__furuete iru ima kono toki mo ikiteru_

_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
kuyashikute modokashikute... ai no MERODI-_

Kimi began to sing softly...

_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
kuyashikute modokashikute... ai no MERODI…_

Everybody began to applaud.

- - - -

"Arigatou for listening minna-san! I also thank both Yuushi-nii and Choutarou-nii for playing for me!" I said giving a hand to both of them. I got off the stage as everybody went back to what they were doing before all this started.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I looked back finding Miko running towards me.

"Miko? How did you get here?" I asked hold Miko up.

"Uncle Ryoga brought me here! Mommy has a beautiful voice!" He said

"Arigatou."

"Ki-chan!!" Ryoga ran to me and glomped me like Kikumaru does.

"Ryoga-nii!!" I smiled.

"You look and sang beautiful." He hugged me.

"Hehehehe… Arigatou." I said as Momo and Tezuka was walking up to us.

"You should've seen her wear her maid outfit." Momo smirked earning two hits upside the head by Tezuka and Ryoma.

"ITAI! What was that for?!" Momo yelled. Ryoma and Tezuka glared as they towered over him.

"Ahehehe… Never mind." Momo said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Maid outfit?" Ryoga asked.

"Yea she looked ho-" Mom earned another two hits upside the head.

"Oh really?" Ryoga looked at Kimi and smirked.

"Does she get to keep that outfit?" He asked.

"RYOGA!" Ryoma yelled.

"Nani? I wanted to see."

"Urusei you pervert."

"Ryoma! You shouldn't call people perverts just because he wanted to see my new outfit!" I smiled not knowing why he wanted to see me in a maid outfit. I saw Ryoma slap his forehead.

"Ryo-kun you shouldn't hurt yourself." I softly rubbed his forehead. He turned away trying to hide that tint of red on his cheeks.

"Ki-chan! Umm… Atobe is asking for you." Oishi called. I nodded to him and went to the table. What I didn't notice was that Ryoma was suddenly pulled out of the café.

- - - -

"AH-!" All of sudden I was pulled out the café by someone.

"Ryoma-sama? You're still with that slut?" I recognized that voice… Osakada…

"What do you want Osakada?" I said icily…

"Ryoma-sama, you shouldn't ask a question when you already know the answer." She walking closer to me making me back up onto a wall. I was about to push her away until he pinned my hands onto the wall. _'Geez if she's this strong she must be a man in disguise…' _She tiptoed and neared my face until her lips touched my own.

- - - -

"Ne Kaoru-nii!" Kaidoh looked over to me and patted my head.

"Have you seen Ryoma?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oh thanks anyways." I smiled and went over to Inui.

"Sadaharu-nii? Have you seen Ryoma?"

"Ah… I think he went outside." He said. I thanked him and went outside the café finding Ryoma kissing Tomoka. My eyes widened as tears started to spill out. I walked back into the café and ran inside the kitchen. My breathing stopped. _'I can't breathe!'_ My heart clenched… The image of the two kissing won't leave my memory… My head started to hurt… I blacked out holding my head.

- - - -

"Get off!" I yelled pushing Tomoka off. She fell to the ground.

"Why can't you understand I love Kimi and ONLY Kimi!?" I exclaimed.

"Why her? What's so special about her?" She yelled. I glared at her.

"She is special because she is the only person that made me this happy in my life!"

"All she is a slut! Hanging around all those guys! I'm better than her!" She yelled back.

"Don't you ever call her that or else…"

"Well its true! Did you see her with the Hyotei regulars? Or that other guy?"

"Shut up."

"But Ryoma-sama! I love you!" She cried.

"I'm sorry Osakada; I'll never feel the same way as you." I said walking back into the café. Once I got back in I heard yelling. Most of the people were crowded near the kitchen.

"KIMI!" I heard someone yell. I ran passed the people and found Tezuka holding Kimi close. She was holding her head in pain. I noticed the tears spilling out from her eyes.

"Oishi we need to take Kimi to the hospital, watch over the café." He said carrying his little cousin bridal style.

"Echizen let's go." I nodded and followed.

"We're coming too." Ryoga said holding Miko. Tezuka nodded and kept going. We all ran to Ryoga's car and drove to the hospital.

"Daddy? Is mommy going to be okay?" Miko asked with a frown.

"Mommy will be okay." I said holding Miko on my lap. Tezuka was still holding Kimi stroking her hair gently trying to calm her down. She was breathing hard while tears fell nonstop. Once we got into the hospital she went to before, the doctors and nurses came rushing out with a bed to put her in and went off. We watched her go past the doors and went back to the waiting room…

Chapter End.

I updated again woo! Thank you Miyuki Meirufor correcting me about the fiancé and fiancée thing! Haha never knew that til now. xDDD Review if you'd like. If you did review THANK YOU! Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 17

**RECAP: **_"KIMI!" I heard someone yell. I ran passed the people and found Tezuka holding Kimi close. She was holding her head in pain. I noticed the tears spilling out from her eyes._

"_Oishi we need to take Kimi to the hospital, watch over the café." He said carrying his little cousin bridal style._

"_Echizen let's go." I nodded and followed._

"_We're coming too." Ryoga said holding Miko. Tezuka nodded and kept going. We all ran to Ryoga's car and drove to the hospital. _

"_Daddy? Is mommy going to be okay?" Miko asked with a frown._

"_Mommy will be okay." I said holding Miko on my lap. Tezuka was still holding Kimi stroking her hair gently trying to calm her down. She was breathing hard while tears fell nonstop. Once we got into the hospital she went to before, the doctors and nurses came rushing out with a bed to put her in and went off. We watched her go past the doors and went back to the waiting room… _

"Tezuka-san? Echizen-san?" Both me and Tezuka went up to the doctor.

"Kimi is fine and awake, but she has been suffering severe headaches making that make her faint. From what she has told me she can't remember fainting… Has she been taking the medications I have given her the last time she was here?" The doctor asked looking at the both of us.

"I see her take her medications but I'm not sure if she always does it." I said.

"I see… I'm guessing you all want to see her now. Come with me." As we walked I looked at Tezuka who usually looked emotionless but right now you can see all the worry all over his face. The doctor stopped in front of a door and opened it to let us in. She was sitting in her bed staring at the wall depressingly.

"Kimi?" The doctor called. She looked at the doctor with dead eyes, that little sparkle of joy in her eyes now gone.

"You have visitors." He said showing us to her. She looked at us with the same eyes. Miko ran up to her bed trying to get up. She looked down at him and shifted a bit to pick him up and put him on her bed.

"Mommy you're okay now?" We all looked at her waiting for a response. She looked at Miko and strained a smile and nodded. Miko couldn't notice it but me, Ryoga, and Tezuka notice the smile.

"Kimi will need to stay overnight just for some observations and she will be able to leave tomorrow morning." We all nodded then the doctor left us. We all tried to make a conversation with her but she just nodded and looked back at the wall. Sooner than later she fell asleep. We all decided to stay with her just in case. Ryoga on the couch, Tezuka on a chair, Miko on the bed with Kimi, and me also on a chair but at Kimi's bedside.

- - - -

I woke up the next morning looking at a white ceiling_. 'Dang…'_ I used my arm to cover my eyes. I tried to move my other hand but something was warm holding it. I looked down finding it was Ryoma's hand holding mine. _'Ryoma…' _I sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling. The thought of Tomoka and Ryoma kissing just pisses me off… Without noticing I squeezed Ryoma's hand in a death grip.

- - - -

I woke up feeling a sudden death grip on my hand. I looked up finding Kimi glaring at the ceiling. _'Ow…'_

"Kimi." She slowly looked towards me with glaring eyes.

"Kimi?" She blinked and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Ah… Kimi you're awake." The doctor came in.

"Do you want to check out now?" She nodded her head.

"Okay when you're ready, come down to the front lobby to check out."

I woke Miko and the others up telling them Kimi was ready to leave. They all nodded and helped Kimi stand up. As we left I noticed Kimi stood farthest from me. _'Is she avoiding me?'_ We left the hospital after we checked Kimi out and went back into Ryoga's car.

- - - -

Both the Echizen brothers and Miko on Ryoma's lap sat in the front, while Tezuka and Kimi sat in the back. Kimi fell back asleep on Tezuka's lap as he stroked her hair gently. It was an awkward silence in the car. No one talked… not even once. A sudden ring made everyone jump a bit. Tezuka used his free hand to get his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"…"

"Yea she's okay."

"…"

"Hn. Tell the others she's okay now."

"…"

"K bye." He hung the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"The others were worried about Kimi." He stated. They nodded and resumed back to the silence. As Kimi was in a deep sleep Tezuka decided to ask.

"Did anything happen to you two?"

"No I don't remember anything that happened bad between us."

"You sure? Anything that would cause Kimi to hurt or stress her out." This time Ryoga asked.

"No…" They sighed and continued back to silence. We got to Tezuka's house first.

"Thanks… You better take care of Kimi." He said with a stoic face but you could tell he was being very serious about this situation. We nodded and left. Miko crawled to the back where his mommy was. He sat down where Tezuka was and put Kimi's head onto his lap.

- - - -

It was late afternoon when we finally got home. Ryoga carried Kimi into her bedroom to let her rest. Ryoga and Miko left for their rooms to take a nap. I stayed on the couch looking at the ceiling. After about fifteen to twenty minutes Kimi woke up and came out to where I was. I got up and scooted a bit so Kimi could sit down. She looked at me with the same blank eyes from the hospital.

"Kimi is something wrong?"

"…" She didn't answer but instead walked away to her room again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked standing up as she stopped

"…" she still didn't answer.

"Did something happen?" She still didn't turn around.

"…" still no answer.

"Kimi…?" She finally turned around still with the emotionless eyes. I tried to touch her face but she slapped my hand away. I was confused._ 'Why did she slap my hand?'_

"Ki-chan…?"

"Don't talk to me Echizen." With that she walked back to her room. My eyes widened… _'Echizen?'_ I grabbed her arm making her turn around and pinned her to the wall.

"What the heck Kimi?"

"Stop it…let go of me…" She practically whispered.

"No I won't until you explain to me what the heck is wrong with you?!" I yelled making her flinch.

"Why should I tell you?!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"Well why do you need to know everything that's wrong with me?!"

"KIMI!"

"FINE! You want to know what the freaking heck is wrong with me? Well then I'm just pissed off because you cheat on me with Tomoka! You kissed her I saw it!" My eyes widened. My arms fell to my side.

"Yea that's right I saw it!" I saw a tear fall. She's crying…

"How could you Ryoma!"

"Don't you love me?!"

"Of course I love you!"

"Then why?!"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?! I know what the heck a kiss is! And I saw your lips on hers!" More tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Well what do you mean then huh? There was something on her lips and you just had to get it…with your lips??!"

"That was stupid."

"Well… You're stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid! You're always flirting with guys and I don't get mad!"

"WHAT? Don't you dare turn this around on me?!"

"I don't flirt! And if I did it's not as bad as KISSING another girl!"

"Oh yes you do! Giving every guy you see a hug! I wouldn't be surprised if you gave a hobo a freaking hug!"

"This shouldn't even be about me! This is about you!!!"

"Well it is true! You flirt with every guy you meet!"

"At least I don't kiss them!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did!"

"What are you trying to imply?!"

"You act like a freaking slut!" My eyes widened regretting what I said… Kimi backed away from the wall and away from me… her eyes filled with hurt.

"Wait Kimi… I didn't-" Before I could finish she ran out the door. I still stood there wishing I could run after her… but I couldn't.

- - - -

I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I noticed it was already getting dark. I looked back finding no Ryoma… Of coarse he wouldn't follow me… I'm just a slut in his eyes… I found myself in a park I was unfamiliar with… I walked to a bench, lied down, and fell asleep. Minutes later I woke up to voices. I kept my eyes closed to see what would happen.

"Well lookie here… We found ourselves a famous cutie right here sleeping."

"What do you think we should do with her?"

"Let's take her to our place, keep her so we could use her to relieve ourselves."

"That's a great idea."

"Do you have those handcuffs on you?"

"Yea man." I felt the guys take my hands and handcuff them. I opened my eyes and tried to struggle but nothing worked.

"Oh? She was awake? Perfect… I didn't want to do her while she was sleeping… that would be no fun."

"Let me go please." I begged

"Sorry cutie but no." I saw the other guy walk closer. He touched my legs feeling up and down.

"Stop it please…"

"Shut up. You'll be our new toy." His hand felt more up near my underwear.

"Stop it!"

"Shut up slut." That word struck me… slut… That's what I am… His hand started to massage that area. My eyes widened…

"Stop! No more please!"

"Shut up!"

"GET OFF OF HER!" Both of them turned to find an angry boy.

"Why should we kid?"

"I said get off of her." The voice said icily.

"This kid is getting annoying…" One of them got off of me to go towards the boy.

"Get the kid so we can finish her off." I looked up finding the other guy going to punch the boy. The boy hit the guys hand to evade the hit and punch the guy in the face with his free hand knocking the guy out.

"Now get off the girl or you'll end up like your friend." He said icily making the other guy run away. The boy ran to me and took the cuffs off. I started to cry in his arms surprising the boy.

"Sh… It's okay… They won't hurt you anymore." I cried harder into his chest. His voice was familiar but I couldn't think right now. My vision started to blur. The last thing I saw was the boy's chocolate eyes then everything blacked out.

- - - -

I still stood at the same place before she left… Still staring at the door…

"Oi… Chibisuke… What happened?" Ryoga said leaning on the door frame of his room.

"She left…"

"What do you mean?"

"Kimi left… and it's all my fault."

"What?! What happened…?"

"Let's just say… I chose the wrong choice of words."

"Ryoma… You should know not to lose control of your anger that you can't think anymore."

"Tch. Whatever… That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is Kimi is gone." I continued stating at the door.

"Look you still have a chance with her." I averted my eyes to Ryoga.

"How do you know?"

"She never said I hate you or it's over…"

"Hn… Wait how do you know?!"

"You two are loud."

"Hn…"

"Let's go find her." Before we left I checked on Miko in case he woke up. He was sleeping peacefully. I closed the door quietly and followed Ryoga.

- - - -

I woke up to the blinding light above me. I looked around wondering what happened. The door opened revealing Kio.

"Kio-san?"

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" He said walking towards me. I sat up noticing all I was wearing an over sized shirt that revealed my shoulder._ 'How did I get into this shirt?'_

"Uhh you see… Your clothes were dirty so I had to get you changed… I didn't look I promise!" I smiled.

"It's okay… Thank you for helping me." I said getting up. The shirt he gave me was like a dress… well a short dress. I noticed his cheeks turn red. The shirt was revealing…

"Umm… your clothes are in the wash so they'll be clean by morning."

"What time is it?"

"It's 1 AM right now."

"Don't we have school tomorrow?"

"Yea but I had to make sure you were okay."

"Oh… thank you." I blushed.

"Are you okay now?" He asked… making me remember what happened… Tears started to spill.

"Ah! I didn't mean to say it! I... uh… Don't cry!" He tried to comfort me. Out of nowhere I just jumped into his arms.

"I was so scared… I thought… I thought… Don't leave me…"

"Sh… it's okay… I won't leave you." He held me tighter.

"If I may ask… Why were you out here alone?"

"…"

"It's okay you don't have to tell me."

"Thank you…"

"Do you want to go home?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Why not?" I looked down.

"I see… It's okay. You can stay here tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yea. My sister left for college so you can use her room."

"Thank you so much Kio-san."

- - - -

Nowhere… again… she slipped through my hands…

"Oi. Chibi we can try again tomorrow… it's getting late."

"No!"

"Chibi I'm sure she is fine. She is Tezuka Kimi AKA Kimi Kai. She could be at a hotel. Don't worry… Kimi can take care of herself… hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?!"

"Never mind. C'mon lets go home." He said dragging me home.

**Next Day**

I walked alone to school still worrying about Kimi. Miko kept asking where his mommy was so I had to lie to him. I asked Ryoga to take him to school. _'Kimi where the heck are you?'_ Once I got to the school I went straight to the tennis courts finding no one there… _'Isn't there practice today?'_ As I walked closer to the courts I passed some girls…

"Did you see her? She was walking with Kio-kun this morning!"

"I know! They were really close to each other as if Kio-kun was protecting her… I wish I could have a guy do that for me."

"Yea… me too."

Their conversation caught my attention… I shook my head and shrugged the thought off and continued walking.

"Ochibi!" Someone whispered my name… I looked around and saw Kikumaru and the others behind the bushes telling me to come to them. I quirked a brow but went to them.

"What?"

"Nyaa Ochibi! Look!" He said pointing at one direction. I turned my gaze to where he was pointing and found Kimi walking closely behind Murata Kio…

"Ne Echizen? Why is she with that guy from the hospital?" Momo asked

"Tch." I ignored their question and continued to glare at the two.

"Ne you guys? Where's Fuji?" Everyone looked around them but no Fuji.

"Uh… You guys I think I found him." Oishi said

"Eh? Where?" They all looked where he was pointing finding Fuji walking up to Kimi and Kio.

"EH? Why is he going to them?!"

"Dunno…We'll find out right now… Fshh..." They all watched Fuji walk up behind Kimi to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, but instead she screamed surprising Fuji. She looked at him with scared eyes until she noticed it was just Fuji. Kio went in between the two and told Fuji something that made him walk back to us.

"What happened?" Kawamura asked

"Ninety-nine percent chance something happened to Kimi making her traumatized and one percent chance she was surprised by Fuji." Inui said

"The question is what made her like that?"

"Ne… Fuji? What did he tell before you walked away?"

"He said to not go near her for a while." He said

"Tch. Screw that." I said getting up and walking towards them.

"Ochibi is really mad… Do you think something happened between him and Ki-chan?"

"Hundred percent chance that Echizen screwed up." Inui said while the rest agreed.

- - - -

I walked up to Kimi and tried to grab her arm to talk to her but instead she screamed just like she did with Fuji but I still kept my grip.

"Kimi… It's me Ryoma." She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Ryo…ma?"

"Yes… It's me." I was about to pull her into a hug but Kio stopped me by holding onto her waist.

"Let go of her." I growled.

"I told your friend to tell you all to not go near her."

"Tch… Who cares about what you tell me… I'll do what I want."

"You don't even know what happened."

"I'll find out but right now I'll take care of her." I said icily.

"Well maybe she doesn't want you to take care of her since it might be partially your fault she's hurt."

"You know nothing of what happened."

"Hn… Maybe I don't but right now Kimi only trusts me right now so leave her be. Let's go Kimi." He was about to go until I spoke again.

"Oh… We're not done yet… not until she's with me."

"Well then this will take a while because she's staying with me for a LONG time." He smirked while holding Kimi close.

"Bastard!" I was about to punch him until the rest of the team held me back.

"Echizen. Don't lose control of your emotions." Tezuka said.

"Ryo…ma…" Her voice was a faint whisper no one else heard except me… Her eyes showed an emotion I couldn't even understand…

"Kimi. Let's go." Kio said still with his arm around her leading her out of our sight. The team let go of me once they were out of sight. On the inside I was still steaming with anger.

"Now's the time to explain Echizen." Tezuka said. I sighed and told them everything that happened last night.

"Echizen! You don't call your girlfriend that especially if she's your fiancée!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yea Ochibi!"

"Tch. You think I haven't noticed that by now?!" I said raising my voice making them back away a bit.

"Ne… I never seen Ochibi this mad before." Kikumaru whispered to Momo who nodded agreeing with him.

"Jealousy can put him through so much…" Momo sighed while everyone agreed.

"Tch… I'm going to class." I said walking away angrily. As I went inside the girls were looking at me… I'm guessing they're talking about me and Kimi. As I passed by them I heard a part of their conversation.

"Kimi-san and Ryoma-kun broke up?! Aw… They were a cute couple though…"

"I know! But did you see how Kio-senpai was holding her when they were coming in?"

"Yea, I saw… What a shame… I wonder what happened to make Kimi-san switch to Kio-senpai." I glared at particularly nothing as I walked to homeroom. _'I can get a chance to talk to her without that Kio guy there…'_ When I got to the room there was no Kimi… _'Maybe she's not here yet.'_ I sat down at my seat waiting for her to come. Every time the door opens I would look to check if it was Kimi. After the door opened for the eighth time I saw Kimi… with Kio… I glared at Kio whose arms were around here protectively…_ 'Why is he being so freaking protective of her?! He should know Kimi is my fiancée!'_ I noticed everyone in the room was talking after seeing Kimi. They looked at me then to Kimi and back to me… I gave them all death glares making them look to the front. Kio waved good-bye to Kimi and left for his class. When she sat down in her seat beside me I tried to talk to her.

"Kimi?"

"…"

"Why are you with that Kio guy?!"

"Hmph… None of your business Echizen." My eye twitched.

"Where did you stay last night?"

"If you really want to know I was at Kio-kun's house." She huffed.

"What?! Did he do anything to you?!"

"No! Of course not! He's the one who helped me!"

"Tch… I don't give a crap if he helped you. All I care about is that you were at a guy's house and who knows what might've happened!"

"Why do you care?! I'm just a slut in your eyes!" She almost yelled gaining some attention.

"Look! I didn't mean what I said last night! I'm sorry! Really!" I yelled back. What we didn't notice was that the teacher came in.

"Echizen-san! Tezuka-san! Stop this at once!"

"WE'RE STILL SETTLING THIS RIGHT NOW!" We both yelled back still not noticing that is the teacher.

"What?! Detention! For both of you!" She yelled startling us. We looked at her then back at each other glaring at the other. After that we both sat down.

**- - - -**

**After School**

I called Ryoga to pick Miko up so we don't have to worry about him getting home. It was just me and Ryoma in detention… I'm surprised that no one else got detention today… _'Great I'm stuck with the person I least want to be with right now…'_ I looked at the corner of my eye Ryoma was sitting two desks beside me.

"Kimi."

"Hmph."

"Kimi."

"Hmph."

"Kimi."

"Hmph."

"Kimi."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed looking irritated… He smirked and moved one desk closer to me…

"Kimi."

"WHAT ECHIZEN?!" Another one again which is right beside me… He leaned in closer making me blush as our noses touched.

"Ki-chan…" Those golden orbs… I lost myself in those beautiful eyes…

"Ryo… Echizen!" I said pushing him away getting out of my trance.

"TEZUKA-SAN! ECHIZEN-SAN! BE QUIET!" The teacher said coming in. _'YES! THANK GOODNESS!'_ I sighed in relief. I looked at the corner of my eye finding Ryoma still staring at me… _'Why me?!'_

Chapter End.

- - - -

This chapter was ehh… I guess. Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school… Beh… Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update more. Hopefully. Review if you'd like and if you did review… THANK YOU! ;) Oh yea! My friend recently joined me in writing stories so there are other stories coming soon maybe k? Her name is MiCHi-KO so yea she's also new to this.

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 18

**RECAP:** _I called Ryoga to pick Miko up so we don't have to worry about him getting home. It was just me and Ryoma in detention… I'm surprised that no one else got detention today… 'Great I'm stuck with the person I least want to be with right now…' I looked at the corner of my eye Ryoma was sitting two desks beside me. _

"_Kimi."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Kimi."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Kimi."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Kimi."_

"_WHAT?!" I exclaimed looking irritated… He smirked and moved one desk closer to me…_

"_Kimi."_

"_WHAT ECHIZEN?!" Another one again which is right beside me… He leaned in closer making me blush as our noses touched._

"_Ki-chan…" Those golden orbs… I lost myself in those beautiful eyes…_

"_Ryo… Echizen!" I said pushing him away getting out of my trance._

"_TEZUKA-SAN! ECHIZEN-SAN! BE QUIET!" The teacher said coming in. 'YES! THANK GOODNESS!' I sighed in relief. I looked at the corner of my eye finding Ryoma still staring at me… 'Why me?!'_

After ten minutes of staring I noticed she kept looking back and forth from me to the board. _'Hn… How cute.'_ I smirked.

"I'll be back and you two better be quiet when I get back." The teacher said before leaving.

"How lucky am I?" I said out loud smirking at her. She just huffed and turned her head the opposite way.

"Ki-chan…" I called.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"Because we're not together anymore."

"Really? I never heard you say it was over between us."

"Well then it's over." She said not looking at me.

"It doesn't sound like you want it to be over." I said as I gently held her chin to make her face me.

"Well I do mean it."

"Look straight into my eyes and say it." She looked straight into my eyes

"I-It's o-o-over." Her eyes looked somewhere else after she said the last part.

"You lied. You don't mean anything you said." I smirked.

"Hmph! I'm not talking to you."

"Don't be stubborn I know you forgive me."

"Ugh… Shut up." She said crossing her arms.

"No I won't until you forgive me." I said seriously.

"Well then this will take a while… You shouldn't expect me to forgive me so easily after that!" She said as her voice starting to rise.

"I know you don't… I just want to talk to you." I said lowering my head a bit just enough to look her straight in the eyes.

"You're talking to me right now aren't you?!" She said with burning eyes.

"Gomen." I said looking straight into her eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by a knock. I looked towards the door and found myself glaring. _'Kio…'_

"The teacher said you two can be let out now. Let's go Kimi." He said waiting for her to come to him. I growled…

"Kio-san!" She said happily skipping to him. _'That smile…'_

"Kimi…" I whispered. I noticed she heard me and turned around. I watched as they walked away… Kio's arm slipped around her waist and held her close. _'Bastard.'_ I got up and went out the room. _'Tch…'_ Once I walked out the school, I was faced with Tezuka.

"Echizen."

"Buchou."

"We need to talk." I nodded and followed him to a bench.

"I want you to get Kimi back." I quirked a brow. _'He barely approved us before but now he's asking me to get her back?'_

"Of course I will do that but why are you asking?"

"I have my reasons." He said looking away

"Hn." I nodded and walked away. _'I was going to get her back even if you didn't ask me.'_

- - - -

While walking home I felt Kio tighten his hold on me. I looked at him and he looked deep in thought. Once we got to his home he let go of me and went to the living room and sat down. I followed behind him and sat right next to him.

"Kio-san?"

"…"

"Kio-san?" I said a bit louder.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me… Maybe I can help you!"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I think I'm falling in love."

"Eh?! Really? Who is it?!" I said excitedly. He looked straight at me with loving eyes… I felt his hand gently caress my cheek. Before I knew it he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened… My mind went blank… I was frozen in shock…

Once he pulled away he looked into my eyes…

"I love you Kimi." He said setting his forehead against mine.

"Kio-san…" I looked away from his eyes.

"I know you don't love me but try to give me a chance." He said giving me a peck on the lips…_ 'Ryoma…? Kio…?'_

"Kio-san…?" I said.

"Will you?"

"I… I don't know."

"I understand… If you let me… Can I have you for the rest of the day and tomorrow?" He asked giving me his best smile that he could make right now.

"I… I guess. I owe so much for helping me out." I smiled.

"I know this request is a bit-"

"No. It's okay."

"Thanks." He said pulling me into his embrace. _'What am I going to do?'_

"Kimi… I know this is a bit selfish request but…" He started to hold me tighter.

"What?"

"Can you sleep with me?" He blushed. My eyes widened…

"W-What?!"

"Oh! No! Not like that! I meant like just sleep! In the same bed!"

"Um… I guess." I blushed.

"Really?!" He said excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

I got changed into my sleeping clothes. I was wearing a plain black shirt with orange shorts with a hamtaro design. I walked over to the outside of Kio's door. _'What am I supposed to do?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!'_ I felt too nervous to go inside. I was about to reach for the door until a thought came up. _'Wait… Wouldn't this be technically cheating if I did this? I do owe Kio-san a lot but then Ryoma… Wait, why should I care about what Ryoma thinks? He already thinks of me as a… slut. I bet he already expects this! But then again… I know he didn't mean any of it.'_ I didn't notice the door open. Kio gave me a confused look and touched my shoulder making me come out of my thoughts.

"You know you don't have to do this if you really don't want to. I know you still love Echizen and this would make it awkward." He said. _'I'll do this to make him happy… I owe him so much anyways.' _I shook my head and took his hand a dragged him into his room.

"Kimi you don-" I cut him off by pulling him onto the bed.

"Sleep." I said closing my eyes. I heard him sigh and relax.

"Kimi?" He said.

"Yea?"

"You know you have to go back to him."

"Do you not want me here?"

"I do! Heck, I would want you to stay and be with me forever. But, Kimi you know the only way you two can sort things out is if you go back." He said stroking my hair.

"I know… But for some reason I just can't give up and just go back to him."

"Pride?" I could tell he was smiling.

"So?" I laughed.

"Promise me Kimi you'll go back to him and make up? I want you to be happy again… Even if I'm not the one doing it."

"I promise…" I looked up at his face and saw sorrow in his eyes. _'I'm sorry Kio-san.'_

"Ok good let's go to sleep now." I nodded and drifted into sleep

- - - -

I sat in bed wondering how Kimi was. _'Does Kimi feel lonely without me? Tch. Then again she has that Kio bastard with her...'_ I was wondering how I could get Kimi to forgive and come back to me. After a while I came up with something but this would take a lot of courage to do… And giving up some of your pride… _'Man… She's just lucky I love her.'_

- - - -

The next day school went by like a breeze. After school Kio brought me to the mall to spend the rest of the day together before I go back home. We had a lot of fun together.

"Ne Kio-san! Let's get ice cream!" I said. He nodded as we walked into an ice cream shop and got our ice cream. We sat down at a table outside the shop and ate our ice cream in peace. We started talking about random things until a familiar red head passed by.

"Eiji-senpai!" I called.

"Eh? Ki-chan! I missed you!!! NYA!" He said running to glomp me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm here because Och- I mean just passing by is all!" He said nervously… I noticed his nervousness but shrugged it off.

"Well I gotta go Ki-chan! Bye bye!" He said and ran away. I blinked wondering what's up with him.

"Attention all shoppers! Attention all shoppers!"

"We would like to present Seigaku tennis team near the fountains! Come by to see what they can do! Thank you!"

"Seigaku Regulars?" I asked looking at Kio. We looked at each other for a while… Then it hit us.

"You don't think…" I started.

"That he would…" He continued.

"Oh my gosh… We gotta go!" I said getting up and dragging Kio with me.

Chapter End.

- - - -

Well I wonder what the regulars are up to. Anyways happy? She's gonna go back to Ryoma! I just made this chapter mostly about Kio and Kimi only cause you guys might not see him no more so yea well you will but not as much. Don't worry I'll get the next chapter soon. So anyways review if you want and if you did review thank you!!! Hope you enjoyed!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 19

**RECAP:** _"Eh? Ki-chan! I missed you!!! NYA!" He said running to glomp me._

"_Why are you here?" I asked._

"_Oh I'm here because Och- I mean just passing by is all!" He said nervously… I noticed his nervousness but shrugged it off._

"_Well I gotta go Ki-chan! Bye bye!" He said and ran away. I blinked wondering what's up with him._

"_Attention all shoppers! Attention all shoppers!" _

"_We would like to present Seigaku tennis team near the fountains! Come by to see what they can do! Thank you!" _

"_Seigaku Regulars?" I asked looking at Kio. We looked at each other for a while… Then it hit us._

"_You don't think…" I started._

"_That he would…" He continued._

"_Oh my gosh… We gotta go!" I said getting up and dragging Kio with me._

We ran to the fountain finding all the Regulars there on top of the stage. _'What are they doing?!' _

"Kunimitsu-nii! What are you all doing here?" I called. They all looked at me then looked behind them… I followed their gaze and saw Ryoma standing there with a serious face. _'Ryoma…'_

"Ryoma what are you doing?!" I asked not realizing I just called him by his first name. He smiled and I mean not smirking but a smile. His eyes shined with happiness.

"I'm going to get you to forgive me." He said taking out a megaphone.

"Ryoma you-" I was cut off by Ryoma.

"I know you won't forgive me so easily that's why I'm doing this."

"But I alre-" I was trying to stop him.

"I know you already said you will never forgive me but I can't just sit here doing nothing I want you back." He said.

"Ryo-"

"Attention Everyone! My name is Echizen Ryoma! And I am begging on my knees for forgiveness from my Fiancee, Tezuka Kimi AKA Kimi Kai!" He said on the megaphone kneeling. Everyone who was gathered around made an "Awww." sound.

"This song that I am about to sing is dedicated to her." He said going up to the microphone while Tezuka went to the piano, Kikumaru and Fuji were background voices, and the rest were there for support or dancing.

He began to play the piano softly… Ryoma took a deep breath and started.

_Kini naru no ni kikenai  
Oyogitsukarete kimi made muguchi ni naru  
_

My eyes widened… This was the song I was trying to finish…

_  
Aitai no ni mienai nami ni osarete  
mata sukoshi tooku naru_

Togirenai you ni KEEP IT GOING, BABY  
Onaji kimochi ja nai nara TELL ME  
Muri wa shinai shugi demo  
Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Ne Ryoma help me finish these lyrics!"**

"**Do your own work."**

"**Hmph! You're so mean!"**

"**Tch. Whatever… " He said looking over my shoulder and pointed out some things to write for it.**

I WANNA BE WITH YOU NOW  
Futari de DISTANCE chijimete  
Ima nara ma ni au kara  
WE CAN START OVER  
Hitotsu ni wa narenai  
I WANNA BE WITH YOU NOW  
Itsu no hi ka DISTANCE mo  
Dakishimerareru nara wa nareru kara  
WE CAN START IT SOONER  
Yappari I WANNA BE WITH YOU

'_I didn't even finish these lyrics… That means… He finished it. Ryoma…_' My eyes softened… I felt a little push… I looked back and saw Kio pushing me up there. I smiled and gave him a tight hug and whispered my thanks. I walked closer to the stage.

Hitokoto de konna ni kizutsuku kimi wa  
Kodoku o oshietekureru

_  
Mamorenai toki KEEP ON TRYING, BABY  
Yakusoku toori ja nai kedo TRUST ME  
Muri wa shinai shugi demo  
Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo_

He held out his hand to me and I took it. I began to sing softly along with him…

I WANNA BE WITH YOU NOW  
Futari de DISTANCE mitsumete  
Ima nara ma ni au kara  
WE CAN START OVER  
Kotoba de tsutaetai  
I WANNA BE WITH YOU NOW  
sono chi ni DISTANCE mo  
Dakishimerareru nara wa nareru kara  
WE SHOULD STAY TOGETHER  
Yappari I NEED TO BE WITH YOU

We smiled at eachother… We didn't care about the others watching us… It was just the two of us.

"You know Ryoma you didn't really have to do all this." I said.

"I know but I wanted your forgiveness." He said holding my hands.

"No I mean you didn't have to do this." I said making him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've already decided to forgive you lastnight and was going to come home today I just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Kio-san… Ahehehehe…?" I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

"You mean… I never had to do ANY of this?!" He growled.

"But that was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me!" I said trying to make it a bit better… He growled again… Nevermind.

"I tried telling you but you got all dramatic and yea…" I laughed.

"Tch. Making me do this in front of many people for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing."

"You already forgave me…"

"Yes I did but it made me happy that you cared enough to give up some of that pride and do all this…" I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ah… I missed that." He sighed happily. I laughed and kissed his lips gently. Once we pulled away I noticed something…

"How did you know I was here?!" I exclaimed. He gave me a look and huffed.

"Tch of course I should know where you are." He said not looking at me…

"Hey you guys!" I called to the regulars. They all looked at me.

"How did Ryoma know I was here?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Well I didn't know Echizen was this obsessive and over protective of you that he-" Momo was cut off by a hit upside the head by Ryoma.

"What?" I was confused.

"Well you see Ki-chan… He practically followed you and Murata-san everywhere." Fuji said smiling evilly. My eyes widened as I turned to Ryoma angrily…

"YOU FOLLOWED ME EVERYWHERE?! WHAT? YOU CAN'T TRUST ME?!" I yelled.

"What?! Of course I trust you but that Kio bastard I don't trust!"

"Don't call him bastard! If it wasn't for him I would've been r-" I stopped realizing what I was about to say.

"If it weren't for him… what?" He asked. Everyone was watching and listening to us.

"I… I…" For some reason I just couldn't say it… My heart started to beat fast… _'Oh no… not now please…'_ It started getting hard for me to breath… Just remembering everything on that night was… frightening.

"If it wasn't for me she would've been raped." Said Kio coming up to them. I looked at him not sure if I should be thankful for saying it before I go back to the hospital or angry that he told practically everyone. After his statement Ryoma and the regulars just froze up while everyone else made an uproar. I did whatever my body told me… run. I ran away not wanting to face anyone…

- - - -

'_Raped?!'_ I thought angrily… I looked up and found no Kimi… I looked at Kio who was watching something.

"Kio… Where's Kimi?"

"She went this way but… Don't bother her about it just yet." He said not even looking at me.

"Well it's my choice whether to ask her questions or not."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't ask her question what I'm saying is… give her a break. She not only had to go through _that_… She had to go through whatever you did to her…She really needs a break from everything right now so please just let her be. She'll tell you what happened when she's ready." He said. I looked at him for a while…

"Thank you." I said not only surprising him but myself also.

"Wh-what?"

"Look… I know we weren't on the best terms but you did help her when I couldn't… Not only that you helped her not get raped and I'm way thankful for that really." I said… When I looked into his eyes there was only surprise and shock.

"Tch. Don't think I'll make these mistakes again cause I know she'll run to you." I smirked and walked away to Kimi leaving him dumbfounded.

- - - -

I was running out and away from the mall not wanting to look back if anyone was following. I ran and ran until I reached a bridge to stop for a breath.

"Why do these things happen to me?" I asked talking to no one in particular… I slid down the bars to sit. I was glad that I got out of there before I blacked out again. _'I wonder what Ryoma thinks of me now…'_ I asked myself but I looked down knowing he would reject me after hearing that…

"I still think you're the only one for me." A voice said. I looked up surprised to find Ryoma there panting.

"You know I have to remember you're the type who can run fast…" He said taking a deep breath before sitting next to me.

"Ryoma… You don't hate me?"

"Baka. Why would I hate you? Kio said he SAVED you FROM getting raped."

"So… You still love me?" I asked looking straight into his eyes… I saw him smirk before he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Mada Mada Dane." He smirked. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder not wanting anything to ruin this moment.

**FLASH! CLICK! FLASH!**

'_Ugh… I knew something was going to happen when I didn't want it to happen…'_ I looked to find the media swarming around us and barging us with questions.

"What happened in the mall?" one reporter asked.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Did one of you cheat?!"

"Who was that other guy Kimi?"

"Kimi was the one who cheated?!"

"Will you all shut up." Ryoma said glaring at them.

"…" None of them spoke a word after looking at the boy.

"Leave." They all looked at eachother and shook their heads standing their ground. Ryoma just shrugged and pulled me up and away from them. The reporters blinked still trying to register what just happened into their minds….

Ryoma continued to pull me until we reached a door… A very familiar door… Our apartment… Even though we were just outside the door I couldn't help but smile. He opened the door and two blurs pounced onto me.

"KI-CHAN!/MOMMY!" The two yelled.

"Ryoga-nii? Miko?" I laughed

"You're back Mommy!"

"Of course I'm back Miko… I missed you so much!" I said while hugging him.

"I was so scared Mommy!"

"Why?"

"When you didn't come back… I thought… You… and Daddy… Don't love eachother anymore… Then both of you would leave me…" He said tearing up. I looked at him with soft eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I promise you Miko… Me and Daddy will be with you forever."

"I want us to sleep together tonight!" He smiled. I laughed and agreed.

"Mommy have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No why?"

"I made dinner for us!" He said happily and jumped out of my arms and into the kitchen. Before I could get inside Ryoga stopped me. I gave him a confused look.

"What Ryoga-nii?"

"Just don't freak out when you go insi-"

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" We heard Ryoma's voice boomed.

"I made dinner Daddy!" Miko laughed. Ryoga looked at me and vice versa. I walked inside to find the whole kitchen messed up... I heard a squishing sound, i looked down and found some jelly like sobstance on the floor... I blinked and laughed. We all sat down at the table waiting for Miko to serve us what he 'cooked' for us... He put on the table something that looked like pieces of bread in soup...? and that jelly thing i found on the floor... We all looked at eachother and gulped.

"Daddy! You first!" Miko smiled brightly. Ryoma just gulped and made a face.

"Eh?! Me?" He gulped

"Yea Daddy this is your food!" Miko said

"_MY_ food?" He asked confused.

"Yea! For hurting mommy!" Miko smirked.

"What?!" He exclaimed. Ryoga leaned over and told me how Miko has been very harsh on Ryoma since it was because of him, I was gone.

"Yea daddy! Wait here mommy and uncle Ryoga..." he said walking into the kitchen again.

"This is yours and uncle ryoga's food." Miko smiled happily while handing both of us our plates finding perfect pancakes with mac n cheese. I was surprised... These pancakes... were perfect... Mine were shaped of a heart and Ryoga's were shaped of Mickey Mouse's head...

"Miko? Pancakes for dinner?" I asked.

"Well it was all i could make!" He giggled. I smiled and tickled him.

"It's okay Miko, Ryoga and I love it." I gave him a long hug and let go kissing him on the forehead.

"Daddy... Don't you like it?" Miko smirked again.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes and spooned some of the mac n cheese.

"Ah." I said putting the spoon in front of his mouth. Ryoma looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Eat it or starve." I chuckled. Ryoma 'Hn'ed again and ate it looking away. I laughed and continued eating. Miko walked into the kitchen and came back out with another plate, it was a sandwich and mac n cheese. Miko put it in front of Ryoma.

"Daddy is forgiven now." Miko smiled and hugged him tight. Ryoma smiled a true smile and patted Miko on the head. When we finished eating we all decided it was a long day and went to bed. I changed into a large white pikachu shirt with short yellow shorts. I walked into Ryoma's room and the two already in bed waiting for me. I smiled and went under the covers with them.

"Mommy I want you to be in the middle..." He said

"Why Miko?"

"So me and daddy will make sure you will stay here." I smiled and moved between them and let them snuggle closer to me. _'I missed this...' _

Chapter End

WOW. I've finished another chapter in the same day! haha anyways i'm going to update soon hopefully... Iwas watch Jon and Kate Plus Eight right anyways i hope you enjoyed and i know some of Ryoma's parts were a little OC but i couldn't think of anything at the moment haha. Review if you'd like... and if you did... THANK YOU! :)

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I only own Kimi and other OC.

Summary: RyomaxOC It seems that the reason Ryoma won't show any interest in any of the girls is that he already has a girl! Now she comes back into his life! How will life change for Ryoma and the Regulars?

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 20

**RECAP:** _"Ah." I said putting the spoon in front of his mouth. Ryoma looked at me as if I was crazy.  
"Eat it or starve." I chuckled. Ryoma 'Hn'ed again and ate it looking away. I laughed and continued eating. Miko walked into the kitchen and came back out with another plate; it was a sandwich and Mac n cheese. Miko put it in front of Ryoma.  
"Daddy is forgiven now." Miko smiled and hugged him tight. Ryoma smiled a true smile and patted Miko on the head. When we finished eating we all decided it was a long day and went to bed. I changed into a large white pikachu shirt with short yellow shorts. I walked into Ryoma's room and the two already in bed waiting for me. I smiled and went under the covers with them.  
"Mommy I want you to be in the middle..." He said  
"Why Miko?"  
"So I and daddy will make sure you will stay here." I smiled and moved between them and let them snuggle closer to me. 'I missed this...' _

"NYAA! OCHIBI AND KI-CHAN ARE BACK TOGETHER!" Kikumaru yelled while running to glomp the said two.

"EIJI! Get off of them they can't breathe!" Oishi came up to them trying to pull Kikumaru off. The rest of the regulars came up to the two and congratulated them.

"Echizen." Everyone became silent and looked at Tezuka.

"Buchou." Ryoma and Tezuka looked at each other for a while until Tezuka gave him an approved look.

"Why are Ochibi and Buchou staring at each other? Aren't they going to say anything?" Kikumaru asked.

"Eiji, I don't think anything has to be said between those two to understand each other." Oishi said.

"Ryo-kun? Kunimitsu-nii?" Kimi's hands waved in front of their faces.

"Nani?" The two asked in unison.

"Never mind…" Kimi sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked off to the courts.

"Ki-chan! Wait for me! Nyaa!" Kikumaru happily ran after her to glomp her once again.

"Eiji! Stop doing to that!" Oishi ran after the two worrying about Kimi.

"You better keep watch of her." Tezuka said watching Kimi laughing with Kikumaru and Oishi.

"Hn." Was all Ryoma replied.

"Aw… You two are back together…" Fuji said walking up to us.

"Tch. So?"

"Saa… I wanted to have Ki-chan all to myself." Fuji said while smiling that mischievous smile of his.

"Mada Mada Dane Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said as he nodded to the two and walked toward Kimi.

- - - -

RING! RING! RING!

Kimi's phone rang. I watched as she made a confused face and answered the phone.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"…"

"Oh um… ok. I'll come there right away with him."

"…"

"Hai… good bye." She said before hanging up.

"What's wrong Ki-chan?" I asked

"They want him back Ryo…" She said tearing up.

"Want who?"

"Miko… His aunt is at the police station…"

"How did they know we have him?"

"I guess they've been asking people around and told them about Miko being with me. You know since I'm a celebrity people already know who I am."

"Let's go. I'll tell Buchou about this and we'll go pick up Miko together." I said holding Kimi since she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hn."

"Baka. That's my line." I smiled stroking her hair.

"Shut up and go tell Nii-san." She said pulling out of my hold. I nodded and ran to Tezuka. After a few minutes, I came back to Kimi and walked to Miko's school.

Once we got there, Miko had the biggest smile on his face.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're both here!" He exclaimed running up to us to give both of us a hug.

"Look! I made a picture in class!" he said getting his picture. The picture was of us three together holding hands. On the top it said, "My Family."

"It's beautiful Miko." Kimi smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. There was an odd silence after.

"Miko, we love you. Remember that… ok?" I could tell she was about to cry.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Miko asked

"Miko…" she cried. Tears falling down her sun-kissed cheek.

"Mommy… I don't like this… tell me what's wrong." Miko said about to cry too.

"Miko… your aunt is here. She wants you back." I said.

"No…no… I don't want to go… NO!" Miko cried. He held onto Kimi not wanting to let go.

"Don't make me go mommy!" He cried.

"I'm sorry… Miko." She said holding Miko tighter.

"Don't worry Miko… This won't be the last time you will ever see us." I said bringing my arms around the two.

"…" Miko didn't say anything but hugged us.

"Let's go." We all walked together hand in hand. I felt Miko's hand tightening onto my hand. Once we reached the police station, we came face to face with a women with raven hair, looked like she was in her mid-thirties.

"Miko!" She said holding her arms out.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me Miko? It's me, your aunt, Aunt Rika." She said.

"Let's go home Miko. I've been so worried about you! Since I found out about your parents I went looking for you."

"I don't want to go." He said quietly but enough for her to hear.

"Let's go Miko." She said sternly walking over to us and took his hand pulling him towards her.

"No! Let go!" He cried.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Can't you see they aren't your mom and dad?!" She exclaimed annoyed.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kimi said getting angry.

"Or what? Take another kid huh Ms. Kai?!" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Kimi yelled. I had to hold her back from hitting the other woman.

"Don't talk to me like that you brat!" The woman yelled back slapping Kimi's face.

"Mommy! /Kimi!" Both Miko and I yelled.

"Come back here you dang brat!" She yelled grabbing Miko back

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Kimi yelled.

"He's mine now. I can talk to him however I like."

"SCREW YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Kimi roared.

"Threaten me all you want. But Miko is mine now." She smirked.

"Give me back MY SON!" Kimi yelled.

"Hmph." She smirked again and took Miko once again by the wrist and pulled him away from us and inside the Police station.

"I have my child back; may I take my leave now?" She asked in a FAKE sweet voice making both me and Kimi growl.

"Sure, kid would you like to say good bye to your friends?" The officer asked Miko making us smirk and the woman growl.

"Yes please." He walked over to us, tears pouring.

"Mommy… Daddy… I love you." He said crying and hugged us both and kissed our cheeks.

"We love you too Miko." We both said and gave him kisses.

"Ok that's enough. We have to go." The woman said as he pulled him out of the police station and out of our site…

"My baby… my Miko… Ryo…" Kimi dropped to her knees and screamed as her tears pour out of her eyes.

"Sh… Sh… It's ok Kimi. Remember what Buchou said to you? You know this was going to happen someday." I said holding her as I tried to comfort her.

"Ryo… Ryo… My-my b-baby… I want him back…" She cried.

"We both do but you have to understand Kimi… You know his family might've wanted him back with them."

"I… I know…" She sniffed.

"Let's go Kimi…" I said leading out of the police station.

Chapter End.

- - - -

Wow I finally updated. Man, I can't wait till summer vacation so I could update more easily. I'm always so busy. Oh yea! Guess what? I'm a yellow belt now! Haha. Random. Anyways, it's almost close to the end so yea. I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you'd like. And if you did thank you!

_PiKA-Chi out!_


	21. Author's note

Hey guys! Man, it has been quite a while… Three, Four years? I've been reading some of my fics that my friend and I have been writing, and this one to be exact really annoys me. Haha. So, since I have too much time on my hands this summer, I'm gonna TRY and rewrite this story. I wrote She Came Back to Me during my freshman year of high school and now I'm about to go into my second year of college. I really miss writing stories, and now that I have too much time on my hands, why not rewrite this story? Kimi is annoying the crap out of me. I think during that year, I was really into the jealousy thing because I was very insecure about my boyfriend… Well, ex-boyfriend now, whatever, I'm pretty sure you guys can uhh, fit the puzzle? Is that the right saying? LOL.

Anyways, my point of this author's note is I'm gonna be rewriting this story. Haha. I'm gonna keep this story up just so I can remember what I wrote since all my files are gone because my other laptop crashed. I don't know, some people liked the story and some people felt the annoyance I'm feeling with the story. Plus, I don't know if anyone noticed it, but I get this awkward vibe from my writing. Lol. Honestly, this story is gonna be a little mary-sue as I rewrite it, just because I've already written so much of it. It won't be too much to the extent though. I hope at least. I don't even know. Lol.

Sooooo, I will be be uploading the new rewritten story soon. Well, at least the first or couple more chapters. So yea… Thank you guys for reviewing. I really didn't mind if you reviewed or not. I'm not into forcing people to review my work, but if you did review, thank you for your thoughts on my story. :)


End file.
